Protecting Him
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: He was the most powerful man in america she was hired to keep him safe. He could have anything he wanted except her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Protecting Him.

Rating: T for teen for mild to moderate violence, drama, adult things and anything else.

Summary: He was the most powerful man in the world, and she was the one thing he couldn't have.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold or anything just borrowing it. No copyright infringment intended.

Author Note: I wasn't going to start this fiction until I finised Family of Five, and 2 other stories on different categories, but it wants to be written. So don't worry I'm not quitting family of five I just may take longer to update since as of right now I have 4 fanfictions that needed finished, and a regular story on fictionpress I want to get done and school work.  
They will all get finsihed I promise.

* * *

Chapter One.

"No. Absolutely not" Arnold tossed the folder onto his desk towards his assistant.

"Sir. She's the best at what she does...with all due respect" Jack picked up the folder.

"Anyone but her. Helga Pataki does NOT step into this office am I making myself clear?"

"If you would just talk to her give her a chance. She comes highly reccomended"

Arnold trusted Jakes opinion, and after flipping through the file he knew Jake was right Helga was the best.

"Alright send her in but it's just an interview...I'm not promising anything" He sat down in the plush chair behind his large oak desk and Jake rushed out of the room.

Helga Pataki. Who would have thought that after years of torture, and torment she would be the one he needed to keep him safe. He hadn't seen her since graduating high-school. He didn't even know where she was or what she did until Jake gave him her file. The door opened and he stood our of respect.

"Hello Helga"

"Mr. President. It's an honor sir" She stood erect in front of his desk. Dark blue dress pants and a white button up shirt with a dark blue jacket, and her long blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She looked proffesional, but cold as stone, and the respect she gave him left him feeling ackward.

"I looked over your files. Very impressive work"

"Thank you. Sir" She didn't even twitch or move. Her hands were behind her back, and her body straight and rigid.

"It's nothing personal when I say I do not see a need to hire you" He said softly.

"With all due respect Sir I feel there is" He looked at her even beneath the proffesional, and coldness of her stance, and replies he could see that spark of passion.

"Ok, Why is that?"

"May I speak freely Sir?"

"Of course"

"You are the president of the united states you've been in office one year, and three months to the day. You're a good enough president won by a landslide, and you're doing great things. Even still you are the president, and you have enemies. I walked into this building with little or no trouble thanks to my credentials, and appiointment. Anyone can fake either of those, and upon showing my credentials I was permitted to bring my gun with me. If I was sent here to kill you Sir. I would already be gone and nobody would know you were dead yet. Two weeks ago your recieved a direct threat a bullet in an envelope. You want to brush it off but I remind you of the presidents that have been assasinated by guns. You need someone who knows their way around this place, and knows what they're doing,and what the bad guys are thinking and that's me"

"Ok, So I'll up my security here at the office"

"Not good enough. If this is a serious threat which I think it is they already know the inside, and outside of this building better than both of us, and security won't help. If I'm wrong then me being here awhile isn't going to hurt anything. Sir"

He stared at her for a minute waiting for her to flinch or give any indication that she wasn't prepared for this job. She didn't she stared back, and he gave her points for that nobody else in the building would have.

"Alright, I'll give you two weeks, and then we'll see where we're at. Just tell me what you need"

"I need free clearance to any and all staff. I need to be able to go through all the security points at all times into any room. I need rooms as close to yours as I can get, and anytime you go anywhere off these grounds I need to know in advanced"

"Ok, but if for any reason in two weeks I decide this is over it's over" He said sternly.

"Yes Sir"

"I'll have someone show you to you rooms. You can get settled in today" He turned for the intercom.

"No thank you Sir. I will inspect the grounds, and be back in three hours to give you a report"

"Ok" He hung up the phone, and she turned striding out of the room.

* * *

She walked out of the oval office and the second the door closed felt her breathing return to normal. She wanted this job, and she knew she could to it but she would never have been ready to see Arnold again. She had stood straight, and proper, and been respectful, and cool she was proud of herself for holding it together but now as she stood in the next room her hands began to shake slightly.

Jake rushed up to her side, and she saw him coming she took a deep breath, and tried to steady her shaking hands before turning to him. The curtain of calmness and conntrol back in place.

"I need a complete list of the presidents schedule over the next two weeks. Everything where he's going when, and why even if it's little I need to know"

"Yes Miss Pataki"

"I need a list of every worker that he comes in contact with in a day" She started walking briskly down the hall Jake rushing to keep up and take notes.

"I need a list of all the security men, and their clearances as well, and any mail he gets over the next two weeks comes to me first"

"Yes miss" He turned, and ran to do her bidding.

She spent the rest of her day making it a point to meet everyone in the white house know their names, occupation, and faces. She explored the grounds, and gave orders.

* * *

She was walking down a hall way reading a report on the people who had been to the whitehouse lately to make general repairs when she collided with someone. Her papers went scattering but she managed to stay upright.

"Watch where you're going" She scolded dropping to pick up the papers.

"Sorry, Helga" She looked up to see Arnold he bent down to help her.

"Sorry. Mr. President" She picked up papers and he spoke.

"Aren't you tired? You haven't stopped all day"

"It's what I do. I don't get tired if I get tired I get sloppy, and people die. You don't have to do that sir get up" She grabbed the papers he was holding.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to being friendly" He said standing, and putting his hands in his pockets. She shook her head a few pieces of long blonde haird falling loose from her bun, and she stood.

"I don't get friendly with clients, and that's what you are a client. If I get friendly I get close, and if I get close it clouds my judgement, and makes it harder when I have done my job. and have to leave. We're not friends, and we're not going to be"

She brushed past him and continued down the hall without looking back even for a second he watched her go before shaking his head and returning to his office.

Helga turned a corner, and pressed herself against the wall taking a deep breath. Friends he wanted to be friends. How long had she wanted exactly that, but now she couldn't allow it. In order to protect him she had to maintain distance. She had to keep her eye on the objective, and not lose sight of why she was here. She would take a bullet for him if she had to, and not because they were friends, but because it was her job, and she was the best at it.

When she recieved the offer she had been tempted to turn it down, but she wanted the job, and she knew she was his only chance, and now he wanted to be friends. If they became friends, and she overlooked something, and he got hurt she'd be to blame she couldn't afford it not now.

At the end of the day she wasn't Helga Pataki anymore, and he wasn't Arnold object of her affection. He was the president of the united states, and he was her client.  
At the end of the day that's all they could ever be.

* * *

Read and Review Please!

Also, If you want you can check me out on fictionpress under the same name I have the first chapter to a story up and the second one coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate this tie" Arnold sighed throwing it to the side.

"I'm sorry Sir I'll get you another" Jake rushed to the large selections of ties Arnold stood infront of the mirror.

"What do you think of Helga?" Arnold asked and Jake handed him a blue tie.

"I think she's the best at what she does sir. You couldn't be in better hands."

"Did you know that we went to school together?"

"No sir"

"Yeah, Preschool clear until graduation. We were sort of friend though to be honest she was a bully, and drove me crazy half the time" Arnold laughed.

"She's a tough woman, But I'm sure that she's a nice person udnerneath it all" Jake helped him slide on his jacket.

"I know she is. I tried to find that side of her, and once she showed it to me, but that was a long time ago" He buttoned his jacket and stepped out into the hall way. The woman screaming drew his attention, and he followed it.

* * *

"I demand you get out of my way!" The brunette yelled.

"I told you not until I see your pass" Helga said calmly.

"I am the presidents girlfriend!" The woman yelled louder.

"I don't care if your his mother...you need a pass"

"ARNOLD! baby tell this woman who I AM!" Lucy his long time girlfriend yelled.

He took in the scene Lucy was wearing a red skirt that was skin tight, and horribly short with a cream silk button up top. Her brown curly hair was loose her make-up was perfection. Helga stood a little taller than Lucy had on black dress pants that hugged her curves, and a white button up shirt with a black jacket her hair in a ponytail. The two women both turned to him.

"Mr. President. I can not stress enough how important it is to make sure everyone gets the same treatment" Helga said firmly. He glanced at Lucy.

"She's my girlfriend. The govenor of Washington is her father" Arnold said, and Helga looked back at Lucy.

"Alright, But I want her ran over with the metal detector first" Helga said grabbing Lucy by the arm.

"What!? That's crazy! Arnold tell her I don't have to" Lucy looked at Arnold so did Helga.

"Just let her do it Lucy"

Lucy turned her head to glare at Helga, but Helga didn't even acknowledge it. As soon as Helga told Lucy she could leave she stormed towards Arnold grabbing his arm.

"Can we go somewhere, and talk privately?"She demanded, and he nodded.

His gaze drifted to Helga who was filling out paperwork totally ignoring Lucy, and her outrage.

Lucy shut the door behind her. Arnold sat in the leather couch Lucy stood glaring at him.

"Who is she? What is she doing here?" She demanded.

"Her name is Helga. She's here to protect me until we get the matter with the bullet resolved. I know it's hard to get used to, but you need to cooperate with her"

"She just humiliated me infront of half the staff"

"I'm sure she had a reason" Arnold defended.

"Whatever. I came by to tell you that daddy wants to add two to his RSVP for the prime minister ball next weekend" Arnold nodded.

"That's fine I'll tell Jake" She walked over, and gave him a chaste kiss.

He smiled, and pulled her down onto his lap she instantly scowled at him.

"Stop."She pushed away from him, and stood.

"I just wanted to hold you..."

"Well this outfit is expensive" She said with a flip of her hair. He nodded pretending to agree.

"I'm sorry Helga upset you, But she's in charge of security now" He told her adjusting his tie.

"Well, That might be, but don't let her forget she works for YOU."

"I know" She grabbed her purse from beside him on the couch.

"Where are you going?"He asked pushing to his feet.

"I have things to do, and errands to run for daddy. I'll talk to you later" She left without another kiss, and he moved to sit behind his desk.

He pressed the intercom, and only had to wait a second or two before Jake answered.

"Yes Mr. President?"

"Send Helga in please"

"Yes sir."

A few minutes later the door opened, and Helga walked in. She approached the desk then stopped, and stood with her head high.

"Helga...Lucy is my girlfriend. She needs to be able to get into see me"

"With all due respect Sir. I do NOT work for you. You are my client, and I was not informed of you having a girlfriend. If you don't like the way I run things I can always leave"

He sat speechless. Helga had obvoiusly heard Lucy saying that Helga worked for him. He watched her, and saw a slow smile break across her lips.

"Will that be all Mr. President?" She asked with a cocky grin, and he nodded.

She spun on her heel, and quickly exited the room. Arnold didn't know how she over heard his conversation with Lucy, and he didn't care.

* * *

Arnold went about his day like usual, and by midnight that night all he wanted to do was collapse into bed. He was walking down the hall towards his room when he saw the light in the billiard room was on. He pushed open the door, and saw Helga.

She was sitting on the leather couch in the corner. Her shoes kicked off, and her feet pulled up underneath her. A thick folder was on her lap, and she was chewing on her lower lip reading it. Her jacket lay beside her on the couch.

"Helga?" He moved into the room.

"Mr. President. Sir" She jumped to her feet quickly the papers from the folder scattering.

"Don't get up. It's fine...I wanted to apologize. For today the way Lucy treated you." Helga rolled her eyes picking up her papers.

"I can handle it."

"Do you think you could arrange something so she can get in?"

"Yeah, I'll get her an official pass. I didn't realize you had a girlfriend...I can't protect you if I don't have all your information"

"I know. It won't happen again." She nodded, and tossed the papers onto the couch.

"I thought that the president would be married"

"I should be. I'm getting all kinds of pressure to marry someone. Lucy is great she'd make a perfect first lady"

Helga crossed her arms, and gave him a look that clearly said she was unimpressed.

"I'm going to bed. Mr. President I will see you in the morning" She grabbed her jacket, and the folder.

"Helga..."He caught her arm as she walked by.

"Yes. Mr President?"

"You want to play a game?" He asked motioning to the pool table. She glanced at it, and smiled then shook her head.

"No thank you sir." He let go of her arm, and watched her walk out of the room.

He stood alone in the billiard room for a few minutes before walking over, and sitting on the couch she had been sitting on when he came in. He noticed her shoes still on the floor, and leaned over picking one up with a small smile.

"Mr. President...is something wrong?" Jake asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Arnold stood smiling at Jake, and shaking his head.

"That woman...is always forgetting her shoes" He laughed, and Jake looked confused.

"I'm sorry sir?"

"Nevermind...goodnight Jake" Arnold slapped him lightly on the back as he passed him, and retired to his own room taking the shoes with him.

* * *

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Helga was walking down one of the endless hallways when she heard Jake yelling at her, and she stopped turning to wait for him, and a tall blonde man to catch up.

"Miss Pataki. This is Trevor." He motioned at the taller man.

"Please to me you Miss Pataki" Trevor shook her hand flashing her a smile she was sure made other women swoon. It had no affect on her however.

"Thank you." She gave a cool reply.

"Trevor has been one of the head bodygaurds for the president for about three months. If you need help he's your man" Jake told her.

"Sounds good. I need a right hand man." Helga said honestly, and Trevor smiled a little wider.

"Mr. President has a press conference in an hour."Jake told her.

"Why wasn't it on the schedule?" Helga asked.

"There was a shooting in a theatre. Nobody was killed, but three people were injured. He has to say something" Jake defended.

"Ok. You. Walk with me." She motioned to Trevor, and started down the hall he rushed to walk beside her.

"Alright so catch me up. The last three months what's been going on with the president?" Helga asked, and Trevor handed her a file as he spoke.

"Nothing serious. A few letters from people angry over his marital status, but nothing too rough. A few letters from school kids asking questions for their projects. No big threats. Then about a week ago an envelope comes he opens it, and out falls a bullet. I cut back on hsi activities, and turned up sercurity."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"No. Ma'am." She handed the folder back.

"Keep me updated, and I'll be in touch."

She reached Arnolds office door, and let herself in without knocking slamming the door behidn her.

"Helga!" Arnold stood immediately concerned.

"Mr. President." She came to stand infront of his desk.

"Is something wrong?" He asked looking at her. She was wearing gray slacks that fit her perfectly, and a matching jacket with a white blouse. Her arms were crossed, and she was scowling at him, but all he could think about was wishing she would let her hair down.

"I told you I need to know where you're going before you go. A press conference?"

"I have to do it Helga."

"Alright, But on my terms."

He sighed heavily sitting back down. The woman drove him crazy.

"What terms?"

"Twenty reporters , and ten security men. Me, and Jake that's all"

"Thirty Reporters, and ten security men." He stood putting his hands on his desk leaning forward.

"Fifteen Reporters, and Five Security men." Helga copied his action bringing them nose to nose.

"Twenty Five Reporters, and ten Security men."

"Twenty Five Reporters , and Fifteen Security men."

"Fine." He sat back down. She was infuriating.

"I'll make the arrangements. Mr. President, and don't worry I'll be there too. Watching." She turned, and walked out of the room.

Arnold was still getting used to Helga. She had always pushed him around, and been a tough girl, but this was different. There was a respect in her voice when she spoke to him, but there was a fire. She knew she was good at what she was doing, and she wanted to be sure he knew it too. The coolness of her was a refreshing change.

* * *

Helga stood at the back of the press conference. She litened to Arnold answer questions, but all her attention was on the reporters in the room. Snapping pictures, but anyone of them could be a threat.

She had men statoined all over the room watching the reporters. Her earpiece was in place if any of them saw anything odd she would know.

She tried to take a deep breath, and not worry each reporter had been searched before they were allowed into the conference.

"Relax. He's fine." Jake spoke from beside her, and she took a deep breath with a smile.

"I know. It's just...hard."

"It's a stressful job." Jake replied.

"Yes, it is." She looked back at Arnold. He smiled at her, and she averted her gaze.

"So, How did you get into this line of work?" Jake asked, and she shrugged.

"I know what it's like to be scared of someone bigger or stronger than you. To feel hopeless like no matter what you do they will win. I survived I go away from that life, but I never really forgot it. I decided nobody should ever have to feel that way so I got a career protecting people from other people. Because nobody protected me."

"I'm sorry." Jake said sincerely, and Helga shrugged.

"I survived, and thanks to me having this job so will others." She began to clap like the rest of the people in the room as Arnold moved away from the stage.

"He's an amazing speaker." Jake smiled, and she nodded.

"Yes he is. Now if you'll excuse me I have a perimeter to check." She headed for the door.

"Didn't you check already today?"

"Yes, and now I'm checking again."

Helga was walking around the white house. She had gaurds posted everywhere, and now she was walking around checking to see they were still there.

"Hey Helga." Arnold walked up beside her as she was entering the rose garden.

"Mr. President."

"What'd you think of my speech?"

"Do you need my approval?"

"No, I just wondered."

"It was good. You related to each of the three people, and they seemed more human that way."

"They are human. A Sixteen year old girl her parents thought she would be alright going to the movies with friends...now she's fighting for her life. Their baby was getting shot, and her parents didn't even know. She's very human."

"It's not your fault." Helga said softly, and he shrugged.

"What are you doing out here?" He motioned around the garden.

"I'm checking the perimeter again."

"You could send someone else."

"No, I need to see it myself."

"You're very devoted."

"Yeah I am."

"I'm going to head back in. I guess I'll see you around." He turned, and walked back to the whitehouse.

Helga stood still in the middle of the rose garden breathing in the cool air. She couldn't breathe in there. This case was just too close, and she was so afraid of slipping, and costing him his life.

* * *

Later that night she was again sitting in the billiard room on the leather couch reading more of Arnolds mail. She closed her eyes, and tipped her head back rubbing her neck. There were no leads or clues it was exausting.

"Do you like this room?" Arnold asked stepping into the room.

This time she didn't jump or stand she just looked at him.

"Yes. Mr. President. It's quiet."

"You forgot these." He handed her the tiny black shoes she had wore yesterday.

"Thank you." She took them,a nd their fingers brushed. His gaze locked on hers. She was the first to look away.

"You always were forgetting your shoes." He teased picking up the pool stick.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. President."

"Sure you do Helga." He took a shot at the balls on the table, and they scattered, but none went in.

He continued to play alone for about an hour, and Helga continued to read. Finally she set the papers aside, and let her head fall back onto the sofa just for a minute.

"You look tired." Arnold observed.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"Well I am." She said stubbornly.

"Sleep in tomorrow Helga. I promise nothing crazy will happen."

"Mr. President. With all due respect I don't tell you how to do your job, and I will not tolerate you telling me how to do mine."

"Alright fine, Don't sleep in." He took another shot, and sunk the eight ball he dropped his head breifly in defeat.

"Rack them up again." Helga said softly, and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said rack them up again...Mr. President." She smiled, and stood shedding her gray jacket, Shoes, and rolling up the sleeves on her crisp white blouse. He smiled, and did what she said.

Twenty minutes later as he was standing back letting Helga take her shot Arnold decided this was a nice way to spend the evening. She bent over the table slightly lining up her shot her legs braced a little apart giving him a perfect veiw of her long shapely legs, and how perfectly her pants molded to her bottom. Yeah that wasn't a veiw he would get tired of soon.

She sunk her ball with no effort, and he realized he was hopelessly outmatched.

"Where did you learn to play pool?" He asked moving towards the table.

"A friend in college." She stood back to watch him line up a shot.

"Well, I think I might need them to teach me."

"Do you want a piece of advice?" She asked, and he nodded.

She moved closer directly beside him her hand coming out, and resting lightly on his arm. He had rolled up his sleeves to, and the skin on skin contact was a little unnerving.

"Lower you arms a little. Take a deep breath. Feel that?" She asked leaning close, and he felt a sweat break out on his back.

"Yeah...I feel it." He said.

As if sensing his reaction she jumped away from him. He sighed, and took his shot missed, and accepted defeat when Helga sunk her last ball, and the 8 ball in one shot. She moved to the couch gathering her things.

"Goodnight Mr. President." She gave him a respectful look, and then breezed out of the room.

"Goodnight Helga."

* * *

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Arnold was walking down the hall towards his oval office ready to start the day when Jake stopped him just before he made it to the door.

"Mr. President. I have messages for you sir."

"Already? It's only eight in the morning." Arnold glanced at his watch.

"Miss Lucy has called three times already. She needs to talk to you about making her meal at the ball vegetairain." He handed Arnold the tiny yellow note cards.

Arnold took the note then tossed them into a nearby trashcan.

"The prime minister is coming for a ball, and she's worried about being vergetarian."

"Also, Miss Pataki is in your office waiting for you. She wants to go over some things before the ball."

"Thank you Jake. Hold my calls until she leaves please."

"Yes, sir."

He opened his door, and stepped inside. Helga was standing looking out the window her back was to him, and he could see she was on her cell phone so he shut the door quietly.

"I know it's serious Olga. I don't care if he does die. No I'm not coming." She paused for a second looking out the window as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders.

"I'm working Olga. The president...of the united states. Do you know how big of a deal this is for me? for my career? do you even care?" She sighed as she waited for a reply.

"Well, Too bad I don't care, and I'm not coming." She snapped her phone shut.

"Is everything ok?" He spoke, and she jumped spinning around to face him.

"Everything is fine Mr. President." He should have know that by alerting her to his prescence the walls would all go back up again.

She moved away from the window to stand infront of his desk. He watched her a minute or two, but he facial expression gave away nothing.

"Do you need some time off?" Arnold asked.

"No, Sir. I do not."

"Helga...if somethings wrong..."Arnold sat down behind the desk.

"No Sir. Nothing is wrong."

"Helga..."

"With all due respect sir. I'm here to discuss the security at the ball for the prime minister."

He let the subject drop deciding it was none of his business.

"Alright. Are you coming to the ball?" He looked up at her she was staring at a clipboard that held papers. She didn't look up when she spoke.

"Of course I'll be there. I won't trust your safety with anyone else at a big event."

"Oh...I see..."

"You might not see me, but I promise I'll be there." She assured him.

"What if I...wanted to see you?"

She looked at him finally lifting her head from the clipboard she clutched it to her chest.

"Well...I.. I could probably come over to you, and just check up on things" It was the first time he heard her sound intimidated since she'd came.

"You could come as a guest. I mean if you wanted to."

"I don't know Mr. President I need to keep my head clear, and focus on your safety I..."

"You can't focus on my safety, and enjoy yourself at the same time? I thought you were the best." He said with a smile.

"I am the best sir."

"Well then...I guess you're coming as a guest. Besides it will help you blend in."

"Alright. If you want me too."

"I really do." He said honestly.

"Alright then, I'll have to go buy a dress at some point...I didn't bring anything but work clothes with me."

"Take a day, and go. Just let me know what day, and I promise not to do anything stupid. No press conferences or anything."

She smiled, and shook her head. She was about to speak when her cellphone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket,and looked at the number before scowling, and setting it to ignore. She put her phone back in her pocket, and went back to her clipboard.

"Can we get back to business now? Sir?"

He watched her a second. The flirtiness they had been sharing less than a minute ago was gone, and the hard at work Helga was back in place. Whoever had called had upset her.

"Yes, Let's get back to business."

"OK, So I want two men at each entrance, balcony, and I want 12 in the ballroom at all times. I need them all to have their ear pieces in, and turned on at all times in case I need to get ahold of them."

"Alright. That sounds reasonable. Can we get a speacial boydguard for the Prime Minister please? Someone good."

"I can do it if you'd prefer."

"No. I wouldn't. I want you with in arms reach at all time. In case I need you. put Trevor on it. He's good."

Helga made a note on her clipboard.

"When does the Prime Minister arrive?"

"He will be here the day of the ball at around noon. He's going to stay in the blue room in the west wing. He's staying two days."

"I'll have Trevor move into the room directly across the hall for those few days, and meet the Prime minister at the door."

"Sounds like a plan." Arnold agreed.

"Do you have any questions or anything you'd like to go over?" She put her clipboard down at her side standing straight as a board.

"No, Thank you."

"I'm going to check the perimeter, and interview some secutiry gaurds to pick the twelve I want at the ball if you need me. Just tell Jake, and he can buzz me on the ear piece."

"Ok. thank you."

She didn't smile when she left this time. Didn't even say goodbye, and he wished he knew what the phone call was about.

* * *

She avioded him the rest of the day, and he knew she was doing it on purpose. He knew if he had Jake call her she would come, but he didn't want to force her to see him if he didn't really need her. He wanted to see her, and talk to her, but instead he let her avoid him.

That night he went to the billiard room like always, and like always she was already there. Tonight was different though. Instead of having the lights on, and her face buried in paperwork the room was dark. Only the light from the hall illuminated the room enough he could see her. She was sitting on the sofa leaning forward her arms resting on her knees her face buried in her hands. For once her hair was down falling in a thick blonde curtain covering her face. He didn't say anything or turn on the light just stood in the door way watching her.

She looked like a broken Angel. Finally, the angel spoke.

"My dad...is dying." She said softly.

"Is that what the phone calls are about?" He asked.

"Yeah, He's having open heart surgery tomorrow. If he doesn't have it he's going to die, but there's only a forty percent chance he'll survive the surgery. Olga wants me at the hospital. She said Bob wants me there...but I won't go...I won't I..."She choked a little, and he moved now rushing to her side wrapping an arm around her trembling frame.

"Hey, It's ok Helga. Go see him I understand." She took a deep breath which seemed to calm her down.

"No. You don't understand. He...He killed my mother. Not on purpose, but he neglected her over the years it only got worse, and she drowned her sorrows in booze. Her liver quit...there was nothing anyone could do. I blame him. I can't forgive him...he killed her just as sure as if he had shot her."

"I'm sorry Helga..." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I'm not. She wasn't a very good mother anyway." He saw the tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall.

"Helga. I think you should go see him. I know you don't want to, and I understand that, but if he doesn't survive. I know you will regret it."

"I don't care if he dies." She said sternly.

"I know, but I still think you should go." He said softly, and she shook her head the coldness returning any sweet brokeness she had shown was gone.

"I can't just leave my job. I won't abandon you Mr. President I signed on to keep you safe, and I don't intend to be gone all day not knowing if you're safe."

"Ok. Then I'll go with you." He said.

"No. Mr. President. I can't allow that."

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you tomorrow I am going to the hospital to see your father. You can come with me or trust my safety to someone else."

He stood, but she remained seated looking up at him with sheer wonder in her eyes. They were so big, and blue her skin like porcelin, and her blonde hair was so long it nearly reached her waist. She looked stunningly innocent, and beautiful.

"Mr. President...I really..."

"I'll meet you outfront at eight in the morning...is that ok?" Arnold asked interrupting.

"Yes, Sir. That will be fine."

He smiled, and couldn't help reaching out, and brushing her cheek with his thumb. She felt the jolt of electricity the second his skin touched hers, and she relished it.

"Get some sleep Helga." He said softly.

He turned, and left while he still had the will too. He wanted to touch her. He went to his cold empty bed instead. Tossing around in his bed for nearly two hours he finally got up. He threw the covers off his body harder than was nessecary. He opened his door, and crossed the small hallway to her door. He raised his hand to knock, and froze.

He wanted her more then he ever wanted anyone or anything. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted, but he couldn't do this. Not to her. not tonight. He stood there a minute or two then slowly turned, and went back to his own room.

Helga lay awake staring at her door. She closed her eyes feeling his prescence on the other side of the door. She waited her heart beating so hard in her chest in ached. A minute ticked by then two. She opened her eyes, and saw his shadow under the door was gone.

* * *

The next day they walked into the hospital side by side. He could sense how wound tight her nerves were. He didn't know if it was for his safety or because of seeing her father.

"Helga. It's going to be ok." He assured her, and she looked at him, but didn't reply.

A few nurses, and doctors looked at him odd. He hoped nobody recognized him. He had on black dress pants, and a black, and gray sweater. Helga told him to dress down. The only protection he had was Helga since they thought bringing a bunch of security would be a dead give away. Helga wore a gray skirt that went to her knees and was pleated with a cream colored silk top that had sleeves to the elbows. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and her high heels clicked on the floor.

She looked proffesional, cool, and calm the weaked angel he saw last night was gone replaced by the shark that was keeping him safe.

Olga was sitting in a plastic chair outside their fathers room, and when she saw Helga approach she jumped to her feet. She rushed towards them throwing her arms around Helgas neck.

"Oh Helga. I'm so glad you came! Daddy will be so glad you came."Olga beamed wiping her own tears.

"Did he go into surgery yet?" Helga asked, and Olga now noticed Arnold.

"Uhm...Mr. President...I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." Olga said softly.

"It's alright. It's good to see you Olga." He smiled, and Olga openly blushed.

Helga rolled her eyes before moving towards her fathers door. She grabbed the doorknob, and froze. She took a deep breath, and walked in.

Big Bob was in the bed with dozens of wires hooked up to his body. He wasn't as big as she remembered him. He looked sick. Helga felt a twinge of sympathy, but she smothered it out, and stood tall, and proud.

"Helga...wow...I never thought you'd come." He said his voice was soft, and raspy.

"Well, Olga called. She said you might not survive this."

"She's right the docs say it doesn't look good, but don't worry about me I can take it. Look at you...how long has it been since I seen you?"

"tweleve years Bob. I was 18."

"My, My, You're a woman..." He offered her a smile, but she didn't return it.

"I have a life now Bob. I make good money, and I'm happy. In fact the president is here. I'm watching him for a few days. He was good enough to come."

"Well, tell him I'm honored." Bob said.

"You should be." Helga shot back.

"Helga...look...I know things with us were...rough, and I'm sorry. It does mean alot that you came."

"I haven't forgiven you." She spat.

"I know." He replied.

"I'm going to go. I'll be here when you wake up, but as soon as I know you're ok I'm leaving." She said coldly, and he nodded.

* * *

Arnold, Helga, and Olga sat in the private waiting room. Helga sat off by herself constantly texting their driver to make sure he was waiting in case the president needed a quick escape.

Olga was reading some french book, and Arnold was watching Helga. He knew she was keeping together by throwing herself into work, but deep down he knew she was scared. She may hate Big Bob Pataki, but he was her father, and she already lost her mother.

"Helga...are you?" He asked, and she put her phone down to look at him.

"I'm fine." She said coldly.

"Helga. Aren't you worried about Daddy?" Olga asked.

"No, I'm not Olga...did you forget what he did to mom?" Helga shot back.

"Helga that's not fair. He loved Mom, and you know that." Olga winced.

Arnold was about to speak when a nurse walked in.

"Pataki family?" Olga, and Helga stood.

"Mr. Pataki is out of surgery. He's awake, but I'm afraid a little out of it. He pulled through quite well." The nurse smiled.

Olga hugged the nurse smiling through her tears Helga rolled her eyes.

"Let's go Mr. President." Helga said, and He stood.

"Baby sister. please before you go...let's talk?" Olga looked pathetic, and Arnold felt bad for her.

"Go ahead Helga. go have coffee with Olga, and I'll go sit with your dad for awhile." He offered.

"No. Sir that's not..."Helga began to protest he interrupted her.

"Go. Helga that's not a question." Olga smiled taking Helgas hand, and leading her towards the cafeteria.

* * *

They got coffee, and sat down at a small table in the corner Olga spoke first.

"So...Arnold?"

"The President...you mean? What about him?"

"Helga...you left me, and daddy when you were eighteen because you wanted to move forward with your life. This isn't forward."

"How would you know? You, and Bob don't know anything about my life."

"Helga...He's a powerful man...and you were in love with him years ago. It has to be hard."

"No. It's not. We keep it proffesional." Helga defended.

"I know you are Helga...but is he?"

"He's a gentleman...He's a good man, and he needs protection."

"Are you willing to die for him Helga?" Olga challenged.

"In a heartbeat." Helga didn't hesitate to answer.

"All I'm saying...is make sure you remember where you came from." Olga said softly.

* * *

"Helga?" Big Bob opened his eyes slowly, and Arnold stood.

"She went for coffee Mr. Pataki...she'll be back."

"Mr. President sir...it's an honor..."

"It's my pleasure." Arnold assured him.

"Helga...she's...your bodygaurd?" Bob asked him.

"Yes Sir...she's very talented."

"I'm sure she is...she'll take a bullet for you. You know." Bob said.

"I know sir. She's the best." Arnold knew he was talking from the medicine.

"No...no no...You Mr. President...she would have died for you...even then..."

"When sir?" Arnold was confused.

"When you were sixteen...remember?...you were in the hospital...pnuemonia or something...you old gramps couldn't afford the medicine...Helga...came to me...begged me to lend it to him..."

"I...Remember I never knew how he got the money." Arnold said softly.

"Helga made me promise not to tell him who I was...That was the only time that girl ever asked me...for help...She believed in you even then...told me you were headed for great things...said you would...change the world."

"Helga? said that?" Arnold was speechless.

"Oh, yeah...My girl...she's...an amazing woman...beautiful too. I haven't been around her since she left when she was eighteen, but even then..." He trailed off.

"What? You can tell me." Arnold pressed.

"It's just. Everyone thought we favored Olga...Miriam, and I, but that's not true. Olga was smart, but even into her twenties she had to be handled so gently or she'd fall apart. She wasn't strong not like Helga...I admired Helga...and I loved her. She was a strong woman even as a child. She got that strength from her mother...not me.."

"I'm sure she knows you love her." Arnold offered.

"Nah, I never told her. I told Olga...I always told Olga because Olga had to hear it. Olga had to have approval all the time. One time she got a B in college it took weeks for her to leave her room. Helga never let anything keep her down. Olga was just a delicate soul. I love her, but no matter how good she gets at school, piano, dancing or french. She won't ever have Helgas strength." Bob smiled.

"You should tell Helga this." Arnold knew she needed to hear it.

"She won't believe it. She thinks I killed her mother. Maybe I did. I was poison to her she used to be just like Helga strong. Everyday I watched her lose some of that strength until her body just gave out. Helga hated me for it she was only thirteen. The next three years she didn't speak to me. Then she asked for money...to save you...if she believed in you that much...so did I...She left when she was eighteen, and I let her go. Because she can make a difference too...if she saves you...she's made a difference."

Big Bob yawned, and then grew quiet. Arnold sat silent beside him for a few minutes replaying the conversation. He knew alot about Helga he knew she pretended to be Cecile once. He knew about the snow boots, but after they saved the neighborhood he thought that her goodness towards him had ended. He had know idea that she was the reason he was even alive.

The door creaked open, and Olga stepped inside she smiled at Arnold, then Bob.

"Helga is waiting for you." She said in a whisper.

"Ok, we'll be going then. Unless you need something."

"No thank you, Mr. President." Olga smiled wider.

* * *

Helga was unusually quiet on the limo ride back to the white house, but Arnold didn't press her to talk. The day at the hospital had warn her down, and he could tell. They hadn't taken Big Bob into surgery until late that afternoon, and he wasn't out until early evening. Now it was already eight at night.

As they walked down the hall side by side Arnold spoke.

"Helga...I think when this is over you should spend some time with your dad."

"I don't want anything to do with him."

"I know...but...just think about it." Arnold offered.

"Yes. Sir...if you don't need me I'm going to check the perimeter."

"Get an early night Helga...you need it."

"No. Sir...You..." Arnold interrupted her.

"I'm going to bed right now...so should you." They reached her bedroom door, and both stopped.

"Mr. President...thank you...for today." Helga said softly.

"You're welcome."

They stood there for what seemed like hours absorbing each other more emotionally then physically since they weren't touching.

"I'll just go in then..."Helga said softly.

"Wait...just a minute stand here with me...please?"

She said nothing, and they stood there in the hall way with just inches between their bodies. His hands itched to touch her. Her skin yearned for his touch. Neither of them spoke they just breathed. Finally, Helga broke the silence.

"Mr. President..."Arnold interrupted her again too afraid of what she was about to say, and what he wanted to do.

"Go into your room now Helga..." She looked up at him with a heat burning deep in her blue eyes.

"Sir..."

"Go...Just go..." He said softly, she took a deep breath, and for a thrilling, and terrifying second he dared to hope she was going to refuse. Then she turned, and went into her room closing the door softly behind her.

He stood in the hall way staring at the white wooden door. Feeling her on the other side. His body crying out to hers. He stood there until finally he forced himself to retreat to his own room.

Helga leaned against the white wooden door. Her head back. She knew he was standing in the hall she could sense with every inch of her body, and every fiber of her soul. She closed her eyes, and forced herself to remain strong. She didn't relax until she heard his door shut.

* * *

Read and Review Kind of a long chapter, but I hope you all like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Helga walked into the presidents office promptly at eight the next day. She didn't knock, and when she swung the door open he was sitting behind his desk. Lucy was sitting on the couch. Helga froze.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. President. I will come back." Helga said backing up.

"It's ok Helga." Arnold said softly.

"Maybe, Next time you should knock." Lucy spat as Helga reached the door.

"Yes. Ma'am." Helga backed out of the room closing the door softly behind her.

Arnold waited for the door to close before looking at Lucy with a sigh.

"You shouldn't treat her like that." He said softly, and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Like what? Like the hired help? Because need I remind you that's what she is. She doesn't live here, and she needs to learn some respect you are the president of the united states and he boss. Honestly you let her treat you like she's your equal."

"She is my equal...she's...she's saving my life."

"Not yet she hasn't." Lucy stood.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Arnold I'm going home."

"Ok, I guess I'll call you later." He stood too moving around the desk,and taking her gently in his arms.

"Ok, Call me later." She stood on her tiptoes to give him a short kiss, but when he tried to deepen it she pulled away.

"I love you." He said, and she smiled giving him another quick kiss.

"I'll talk to you later." She replied before turning, and leaving him alone in his office.

A few minutes later he heard the soft knock, and smiled knowing without a doubt it was Helga.

"Come in." She stepped into the office, and shut the door behind her.

"Mr. President Sir. I was wondering if you were planning on adding anything to your schedule today?"

"No, Nothing today. Why?" She blushed slightly before she replied.

"Well, Sir I was going to go shopping, and get a dress for the ball. If you don't mind me leaving for a few hours."

Arnold stood, and grabbed his jacked from the back of his chair with a smile Helga looked at him confused.

"I'll go with you. I want to buy something nice for Lucy anyway, and we'll have lunch out."

"Sir, With all due respect...I...don't know if that's wise."

"Come on Helga...with you by my side..."He moved close dangerously close, but she didn't back away from him. He smiled he liked that he no longer intimidated her.

"With you by my side...I'll be safer than the president"He continued with a grin before moving away from her, and heading towards the door.

She waited a minute or two before she followed him she stood taking a deep, shaky breath too close. He was getting too close, and it was going to cost the idiot his life. or hers.

She followed him down the hall a few paces behind him, but he didn't seem to notice.

They reached the limo, and Arnold held the door for her to slide in before he followed. She slid as far away from him as the car would let her get, and stared out her window.

"Mr. President. I really don't think this is a good idea."

"You don't want me to go with you do you?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"It's not that sir...I just..."She was stalling, and she knew it so did he.

"Helga...it's alright. I'll be fine." He laid a hand on her knee, and even though he was gentle she jumped. The heat from his hand penetrated through her slacks making the thing barrier seem almost non-exsistant. Her skin burned, and she got goosebumps her breathing turning ragged. His eyes darkened, but he didn't move his hand. He just stared at her in away that almost frightened her, and she shrunk away from him slightly.

His thumb moved in a circle slightly on her knee for a second or two then his hand slid slightly higher. Her hand slammed down ontop of his gripping it like a vise.

"Mr. President..." Her voice was calm, and in control, but she felt near hysterics.

"I...I'm sorry." He let go of her knee,and moved as far away from her as he could.

He stared out the window at the other cars going by. What was that about? He had a girlfriend one who he was planning on proposing too very soon, and what was he doing? feeling up his head of secturity in the back of a limo. He had no doubt that if Helga hadn't stopped him he would have lost all control.

He wanted her more than he ever wanted anyone, and he didn't care if it was in the backseat of a limo or at the white house in his bed. That kind of desire couldn't be fed into. He needed to keep a professional mind like she was. He glanced at her breifly she was shrunk against the leather seat gazing out the window, but she was shaking slightly. He must have terrified her.

He hated himself for his weakness, and a part of him hated her for making his weakness so obvious.

The Limo pulled up infront of the biggest designer store in the city, and Helga rocketed from the car not looking back for even a second. At first Arnold thought she was leaving him but when he opened his door she was standing beside it waiting for him.

"I'll escort you to wherever you need to go sir." She said with a strict voice.

"Alright, Why don't we try jewlery, and then we'll go find you a dress." She nodded, and the headed into the store.

They were walking towards the jewlery when a young woman approached Arnold. Helga instatnly shoved betweeen the two of them.

"Ma'am I'm going to ask you to keep walking." She said in a polite, but firm tone.

The young girl was short with messy brown hair , and a small baby in a stroller. She looked at Arnold then at Helga.

"I'm sorry I just recognized him, and I...wondered if I could get a picture." She turned to go when Arnold spoke.

"No. It's fine. Come on a quick one won't hurt." He glanced at Helga who gave him a brief nod of approval.

"Really?" The girl smiled, and Helga smiled back.

"Would you like me to take it?" Helga offered, and the girl eagerly handed Helga her cellphone.

"Can I bring my son too?" She asked, and Arnold laughed.

"Of course you can bring him allow me." He lifted the baby from the stroller who was very small only about five months old Helga would guess.

Arnold held the baby carefully in one arm, and wrapped his other around the girl as they took the picture. Helga handed the girl her phone, but Arnold was reluctant to hand over the baby.

"He's perfect." He told the girl, and she smiled with pride.

"He's my only baby. My husband passed away a few months ago...so it's just me, and Zach." She smiled warmly at the baby.

"I'm sorry for your loss."Arnold told her, and she offered him a sad smile.

"Thank you sir." He handed her the baby.

"Do you work here?" He asked,and the girl turned from putting Zach in the stroller to answer.

"Yes I do. I'm Emily I work here in the mornings. Zach is usually at his daycare, but I got off work early today we are going to the doctors."

"Well, Good luck at the doctors."Arnold told her, and she lit up.

"Thank you Mr. President." She hurried away, and for the first time since the car ride there Helga smiled a genuine smile.

"You handled that very well Sir." She told him.

"Yeah, When we get back I'm going to have Jake send her a check that will cover that boys education. He deserves it after losing his father, and I know she must not have much working here even."

"That's very good of you sir." Helga told him honestly, and she shrugged like it was no big deal.

They made their way to the jewlery, and Arnold took his tim looking for something to buy Lucy. He pretended it was because he wanted it to be speacial, but in reality he was dragging his feet because his heart wasn't in it.

* * *

Finally, He purchased a gold bracelet for eight hundred dollars, and had if boxed for him. They were walking to the dress area when Helga finally spoke to him.

"Have you been dating Lucy long?"

"Almost two years...Her father is governor so we met a at a brunch that he brought her too. I think he borught he hoping she'd gain my attention. The united states wants a married president." He said with a sigh.

"And you don't want to get married?"

"It's not that I just...don't want to get married to the wrong person. I want to be sure she's the right woman before I make her First Lady."

"Lucy seems like a great candidate." Helga offered.

"She is. She knows all about politics, she knows how to be a first lady, but she doesn't really know how to be a wife, and she doesn't care about the things I do...but..I'm sure that's just me being paranoid."

"Maybe not." Helga offered.

"Well, It doesn't matter anway." Arnold said with a sigh.

"Why doesn't it?"

"Because, I'm proposing to her a few days before the ball, and at the ball we'll make the announcement that we're engaged...it's not a big deal her father, and Jake know I'm going to, and I think even she knows...it's just something I have to do. A little sacrifice for my country."

Helga felt her heart drop, but she buried the pain deep, and forced a fake smile.

"I'm sure it's just stress Mr. President.

"Maybe, Maybe not...it doesn't matter."

"I saw you with that baby. I think you'd make a fine father."

"Yeah, I like kids...but...that's not going to happen for awhile at least."

"Why not?"

"Lucy wants kids, and she'd be a great mother, but I don't want any kids while I'm president. It's too dangerous, and I want to be with them all the time I can't if I'm president."

"I can understand that, but it'd be a shame if you missed out on something like having kids because you're afraid."

They neared the dress section, and he slowed down to give her some space to browse the various designer dresses. She selected a few, and he waited in a large over stuffed chair while she tried them on. He could see from about her shins down underneath the door, and when her slacks hit the floor every fiber in his body seemed to tense.

He wanted to open the door. Back her into the dressing room. He gripped the edge of the chair until his knuckles turned white. He watched her tiny little feet, and ankles as different shades of fabric covered them with each dress she tried on. Finally, after an hour or so they exited the store. Helga had selected a dress though Arnold had no idea what it looked like or even what color it was.

"Where did you want to get lunch at Mr. President?" Helga asked as they waited for the limo to pick them up.

He stared at her. He didn't want lunch he wanted dessert, and she looked good enought to eat.

"Theres a small resuraunt not far from here. is that ok?"

"That'll be fine. Sir." They climbed into the limo, and he used the short ride to try and recompose himself. Helga fidgeted to keep as mush distance between them as possible.

* * *

They got out at the resturaunt, and Helga made sure the table was as far away from any wnidows, and doors at it could get. This put them at a small intimate table in the back of the resturaunt that was dimly lit.

"Geez, Helga if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to keep me all to yourself." He flirted.

"No. I would just prefer to eat my lunch without worrying that a sniper will pick you off through wa window...Mr. President." She shut him down.

They ordered, and ate mostly in silence. Helga cleaned up her salad, but Arnold had no appetite for food. Finally he brought up the subject he had been avoiding.

"Helga. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Whatever you are Mr. President."

"Well, I'm taking Lucy out to eat at her favorite resturaunt...I reserved the whole place...I'm proposing." He said softly.

Helga chocked on her water, and he winced, but she recovered quickly.

"Proposing. Wow congratulations. Sir."

"Yeah, anyway...I was wondering if you'd come with us...I know it's alot to ask, and all but I just...I feel safe when I'm with you. I would really appreciate it, but I understand if you don't want too."

"No, Of course I will come with you sir. I signed up to be your shadow, and I'll do it. I promise you, and Lucy couldn't be safer." She smiled, and took another drink of her water forcing it down her suddenly dry throat.

When they arrived back at the whitehouse. Helga bolted from the limo this time not waiting for him as she rushed into the building. He caught up to her in the hall way.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Sir." She answered in a clipped voice.

"Oh, Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to lie down for awhile sir. I feel under the weather. If you need me send for me, but otherwise I'd like to be left alont in my room for awhile."

"Of course." He stopped walking, and she continued down the hall.

Helga reached her room, and barely made it inside before she threw her bag across the room as far away from her as she could. She slid down the door to the floor letting her head fall back against it, and took a shaky breath.

She sat there a minute just breathing, and willing the terrible pain in her heart to ease. Finally, she pulled out her cell phone, and texted her best friend Phoebe.

_**Tell me again. **_ Helga texted, and it didn't take long for Phoebes reply.

_**You can do this job. You aren't a nine year old girl anymore. He's just a man, just a client. He's nobody. YOU CAN DO THIS JOB!. * Phoebe***_

Just reading the words soothed her a little, and she clutched her phone to her chest closing her eyes. She could do this job.

* * *

That night when Arnold went to the billiard room Helga was nowhere to be found. He stood outside her door for a few minutes again. He rememberd their encounter in the limo with so much detail. He stared at the solid white door seperating them. Then he remembered his proposition of her going with him tomorrow night. He couldn't throw away everything on one night of passion with an old friend.

He was the president of the untied states. He was the most powerful man in the world. He was better than this. Bigger than this. He sighed no he wasn't. When it came down to it he was a man. A man who wanted a woman that was determined to keep things proffesional between them. He was a man who was getting engaged tomorrow night. He turned, and went into his room closing the door behind him, and climbing into bed with suit still on.

He stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep, and when he fell asleep the dreams began. Dreams of a fiery blonde begging him to take her in the backseat of a limo.

* * *

Read and Review! I live for reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Arnold stood in his room looking long, and hard into the full length mirror on the wall. Jake was bustling around behind him about things to do for the ball that was quickly approaching.

"Congratulate me Jake." Arnold said suddenly, and Jake froze.

"I'm sorry sir?"

"Congratulate me...I'm getting engaged tonight." Arnold said turning to face Jake.

Jake stood looking at him for a minute or two before shaking his head with a heavy sigh.

"Congratulations sir." He said finally.

"What's that about?" Arnold asked.

"What?"

"You. You're my best friend I thought you'd be happy for me." Arnold said.

"Yes sir, and as your best friend I know you're making a mistake."

"Oh Jake we've been through this." Arnold sighed collapsing into a nearby chair.

"Well sir we're going to go through it again. You don't love her." Jake said simply.

"I love her I do...I just...don't think I'm in love with her."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't marry her." Jake said as if it were obvoius.

"I need to get married. The President of the United States has to have a wife, and Lucy is a nice enough person she'll make a good First Lady." Arnold said telling Jake the same thing he'd been telling himself.

"Sir, I agree you need a wife, but I also think you should have one that makes you happy."

"Lucy doesn't make me unhappy." Arnold said, and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Well Sir, if you're determined to do this then I support you."

"Thank you."

"But remember I would support you if you decided not to marry her too." Jake said.

"I'll remember that. Thanks Jake." Jake smiled before exiting the room leaving Arnold alone with his thoughts. He was deep in thought when he heard the soft knock on his door.

"Mr. President?"

"Come in." The door opened, and Helga stepped inside. He noticed this time she didn't shut the door behind her like she would if they were in the office together.

It crossed his mind to walk over to her slam the door shut, and kiss her, but he held it in. She was wearing dark blue slacks, and black high heeled shoes. A white button upshirt that in his opiniong could lose a button or two, and a dark blue jacket to match. The only jewlery she wore was a gold chain that hung around her neck dissappearing into her shirt preventing him from knowing what hung at the end. Like always her hair was pulled back in a tight, and secure bun.

"Mr. President. I wanted to let you know that the Limo has been gone over before your dinner tonight, and we are set to leave at seven."

"Seven I thought we were picking Lucy up at eight?" Arnold said confused.

"Yes sir, but in case word got leaked that you're taking her out tonight I tweaked the schedule so that by the time the press shows up here we will be long gone."

"Good thinking Helga." He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back.

"Thank you Sir. Will you be needing anything until then?" She asked.

"No...Helga?" He stood up slowly forcing himself to make eye contact.

"Sir?"

"Do you think this is a good idea?" He asked, and at first she seemed like she was going to ignore the question.

"It's not my place to say sir." She said finally.

"Yeah, but what do you think?" He asked moving clsoer. He noticed that she flinched slightly when he got closer to her, but she didn't retreat.

"It doesn't matter what I think." She said. He sighed knowing she wasn't going to tell him anything else.

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Yes Sir." She turned, and exited the room shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Later that night Arnold sat on his bed. Staring at the ring in the blue velvet box. It was gold with four large diamons in the middle. It was big, expensive, and flashy just like Lucy. He stared at it for second with a sigh. In his other hand was another ring in a red velvet box. It was silver with one small heart shaped diamond in the middle, and a vine engraving on the band. It was his mothers. He had always imagined the woman he'd marry, and fall in love with would wear his mothers rings, but Lucy didn't like them. She said they were too old, and plain. So they were in a box in the drawer on his nightstand, and that's where they'd stay.

He shut the red box with a sigh, and tossed it onto his bed. He stood pulling on his jacket, and tucking the blue box into the inner pocket just as Helga knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"We're ready for you Mr. President." Helga said stepping into the room.

"Ok, I just can't get this tie right." He said fidgeting with it in the mirror.

She took a second to really look at him. He was dress to impress, Black pants, black shoes, black jacket, white shirt, and a red tie. His hair was slicked back, and in that outfit his blue eyes were even more virbant. He was beautiful.

"Here sir. Let me." Helga moved forward taking the tie in her hands, and expertly fixing it.

"That's perfect thank you." He said, and she smiled.

"Is this the ring?" She asked picking up the red box.

"Open it." He said watching her.

She popped open the top, and stood speechless. He watched her visibly relax, and her face soften with the sweetest smile he'd ever seen.

"It's...beautiful." She said with a sigh.

"Yes it is. It was my mothers...but that's not the one I'm using. Lucy doesn't like it." He said honestly.

She frowned looking at the ring before shutting the lid, and setting it back on the bed.

"It's beautiful sir." She said again.

"Here. what do you think of this?" He asked pulling out the blue box, and handing it to her.

She opened the lid, and he instantly started to laugh at her facial expression alone. She wrinkled her nose, and stared at it.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" She asked after a minute.

"Yes." He said with a smile.

"I...I think it's absolutely...hideous." She said laughing as she handed it back.

"I agree with you on that." He said stashing it back in his jacket with a sigh.

"Are you ready sir?" Helga asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said with a heavy sigh.

"In case I don't tell you later...Congratulations...Mr. President." Helga said, and he knew by her tone she meant it.

"Thank you."

They reached the Limo, and Helga got in the front seat with the driver. Arnold rode in the back alone.

He could hear Charlie, and Helga laughing in the front seat, and more than anything wanted to be up their with them. Charlie was hitting on her Arnold knew it with every fiber of his being. They pulled up infornt of Lucys flat, and Charlie got out to open the door for her.

"Good Evening Miss Swann." Charlie said, and Lucy glanced in his direction, but didn't say anything.

She had her brown hair curled, and teased. She was wearing a blue dress that fell to her ankles, and was a tube top style hugging her curves.

"Hey sweetie." Arnold smiled at her as she slid into the car beside her.

"Hello."

"I've missed you." He leaned over for a kiss, but she pulled away at the last second.

"You'll mess up my lipstick." She said softly.

"Oh yeah of course." He sat back in the seat staring out the window. He thought getting engaged was supposed to be more exciting than this. There were no butterflies like he thought there'd be.

"Why is SHE here?" Lucy asked motioning towards the front seat.

"I wanted this night to be as safe as possible." Arnold said, and Lucy rolled her eyes.

* * *

They arrived at the resturaunt that Arnold had reserved, and Charlie helped Lucy out of the Limo. Helga was standing by the doors into the resturuant, and she held it for him, and Lucy.

"I'll see you outside Mr. President." She said with a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous. You, and Charlie need to eat too. Come on." He took the door from her motioning her inside.

"Thank you Sir." Helga went inside, and Charlie followed.

Inside the resturaunt had dark red floors and black walls. The furnishing were a dark wood with red tableclothes, and candles lit in the middle of each table. A man met them at the door.

"Mr. President. It's an honor sir. Please let me seat you." The man offered Lucy his arm, and she took it.

"Thank you, Would it be alright if two more join us?" Arnold asked.

"Of course sir. They will be well taken care of."

Arnold, and Lucy were seated at a small table for two. Helga, and Charlie were seated a few tables away, but Arnold could still watch Helga from his seat, and he did.

Charlie held out her chair for her, and she smiled before taking a seat. He said something, and she laughed.

"ARNOLD!" Lucy's voice snapped him back to his own table.

"Sorry...I just have a lot on my mind."Arnold lied.

"What wine were you thinking?" Lucy asked.

"You pick." He told her, and she ordered a white wine. Arnold wished for something stronger.

They ate in mostly silence Arnold kept watching Helga, and Charlie. Charlie was tall with jet black hair that was a little too long, and blue eyes. All the women in the white house wanted him, and most of them got him at least once. He was a known player, and now he was setting his sights on Helga. What was more disturbing was that she seemed to be buying into it. Finally, He knew it was time.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you..."He dug in his pocket for the ring, and noticed the way she was watching him she knew what was coming.

"What is it Arnold?" She wasn't a very good faker.

"Will you marry me?" He pulled out the box,and set it on the table.

She looked at the box, and then back at him hesitating more than what he thought she should considering the circumstances. He looked over to see Charlie, and Helga watching them. She opened the box, and giggled.

"Oh my. For a second I thought you were going to give me your mothers ring. This one is so beautiful it's perfect." She slid it onto her finger, and Arnold saw Helga wince at the mention of his mothers ring.

"So...is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yes, of course I will. I have to go call Daddy!" She sprung to her feet, and rushed towards the bathroom.

He sat back finishing off his wine, and glancing at Helga. She smiled, but he didn't have the strength to return it. He poured himself more wine.

Helga watched the proposal with morbid curiosity. He heard Lucy making the comment about his mothers ring, and she knew it hurt his feelings it had too. He went looking for his parents after college, and found they had been killed by a mud slide that destoryed half the village they were in. A friend had went back a few days later to identify the bodies, and see to a proper burial. He had taken their rings, and saved them in case Arnold ever came looking for them.

She rememebered the day Phoebe told her that he found his parents, and they were dead. Her heart broke for him.

He took another drink of his wine, and she frowned. He was hitting the alcohol pretty hard.

"Looks like the boss man needs a little liquid courage." Charlie said, and Helga forced a smile.

"He's got the weight of the world on his shoulders." Helga said.

"He's a good man." Charlie agreed.

"Yes, he is." Helga turned back in her chair to finish her food.

"Jake said you knew him in school." Charlie commented, and Helga smiled.

"Yes, I did we grew up together. We were...I guess we were friends."

"What was he like?" Charlie asked taking a drink of water.

"A lot like he is now actually, He was kind, gentle, and always so polite." She said.

"What were you like?" Charlie asked with a teasing smile.

"I...was just the opposite." She said with a smile.

* * *

Arnold, and Lucy slid into the back seat. She was staring at her ring with winning smile. He leaned over to kiss her, and this time she didn't turn him down. He kissed her passionately breaking away to kiss her neck, and shoulders his hand trailing up her leg.

"Arnold...Arnold stop it." She said pushing him away with a disgusted tone.

"Why?" He asked kissing her ear.

"Because we're in the back of a limo it's sleazy. What kind of woman do you think I am?" She asked with a scowl.

"Alright, Why don't you spend the night with me tonight?"

"Because, What will people say?"

"Who cares? we're in love we just got engaged, and it's not like we've never had sex before."

"No. I'm not staying tonight."

"Ok." He sighed finally moving away from her

"Maybe I'll stay sometime this week. Ok?" She offered, and he smiled.

"Alright." He leaned over, and she gave him a quick kiss as the car pulled up infront of her building.

"I'll call you." She said as Charlie opened the door.

"I love you." Arnold said.

"Yeah, me too." Charlie shut the door, and Arnold collapsed back onto the seat pulling on hsi tie. He pushed the button that brought the screen down so he could see Charlie, and Helga.

"Charlie. Take me somewhere I can get a good drink." Arnold said, and he didn't miss the look Helga gave Charlie before she turned in the seat to face Arnold.

"Mr. President. I think maybe we should head back."

"I just got engaged...take me somewhere I can get a drink." Arnold said again.

Arnold never drank, He never wanted to, but tonight he wanted to drink, and for awhile forget.

Charlie drove to a liquer store, and Arnold told him to bring back some whiskey, and paper cups leaving him, and Helga alone in the car.

"Mr. President...is everything ok?" Helga asked.

"She...she didn't want my mothers ring...maybe it's no big deal...I just...my MOTHERS ring."

"It's a big deal to you. It should be to her."

"It's probably just nerves."He said with a shrug, and Helga bit her lip to keep silent as Charlie opened the door, and climbe into the car handing back the bag.

"Here you go Mr. President."

"Thank you, Charlie." Arnold opened the cups, and poured some whiskey in each handing Helga, and Charlie each one.

"Sir, I'm driving." Charlie protested.

"I want to have a shot with the people who helped me get engaged. One won't hurt you." Arnold said.

They sat in silence a second before Helga sighed, and spoke.

"Here's to a happy marriage." Helga said lifting her cup. Arnold, and Charlie copied her action.

Charlie tossed his back, and began to cough with a wince. Arnold made a face, but Helga threw hers back like a pro giving no outer reaction.

"Take the long way home Charlie." Arnold said putting the screen back up.

"He's going to be wasted by the time we get home."Charlie said, and Helga sighed.

"Yeah, He is, but if anyone finds out he'll be in hot water so I'm trusting you to keep it to yourself."

"Of course." Charlie agreed.

* * *

They pulled up infront of the whitehouse, and Charlie, and Helga got out. Charlie opened the door, and Arnold was laying in the back seat his jacket on the floor, and his tie crooked. The bottle of whiskey was empty.

"Mr. President...we're here." Helga said.

"oh...alrighty then." He tried to climb out of the Limo, and nearly fell on his face Helga grabbed him around the waist holding him up.

"Do you need help?" Charlie asked.

"No, Go park the car, and go to bed I got him." Helga replied Arnold leaning against her slightly.

"Mr. President...Come on let's get you in bed." She said moving towards the door.

"Finally, I've been wanting to get you in my bed." He said, and she blushed.

"No, Sir. Just you. Alone." She clarified.

They moved down the hall towards their rooms, and even though he was walking Arnold was stumbling around enough that Helga was glad to see his door approach.

"Here we are Mr. President." She opened the door, and helped him inside shutting the door behind them. She helped him sit on the bed, and dropped to her knees pulling on his shoes.

"You look good on your knees." He said with a deep voice, and she blushed even more.

"Sir...really. You're not yourself..."

He sighed falling onto his back on the bed he picked up the box that held his mothers engagement ring.

"I wonder...what my mother would think of me marrying Lucy." He said soflty, and Helga stood.

"I think she'd be proud." Helga said.

"Dont' lie Helga...you're not good at it." He said looking at her. She moved to sit beside him on the bed, and he sat up beside her.

"I'm not lying sir...You're the president of the United States of America...You came from nothing, and look at you. I know she'd be proud of you...I am." She said softly.

He smiled at her, and reached out a hand stroking his fingers lightly along her jaw line. Her heart sped up, and she felt alive clear to her toes. His fingers were so strong, and so gentle. He looked into her eyes.

"Why don't you ever call me Arnold?" He asked softly his fingers stilling under her chin.

"It's not proffesional."She replied.

"The way I'm looking at you right now, The way I ache to touch you...that's not proffesional either." He said simply.

Her breath caught. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to run far away from here, and never look back, but more than that she wanted him to touch her. She bit her lip.

"I think...you should get some rest."She said softly breaking eye contact. When she looked away he dropped his hand.

He stood, and pulled his tie off tossing it onto the floor, and unbuttoning his shirt letting it join the tie, and his pants followed.

Helga tried not to notice the amazing build of his body, but it was impossible. He had more muscle than was right for a President. Wide impressive shoulders, Strong arms, and a muscular chest, and stomach. It was alarming how good he looked, and it was more alarming the way her body responded to it. There was a desperate ache deep inside her demanding to be satisfied, but she pushed it away as she pushed back the blankets.

"Come on Sir." She motioned to the bed, and he climbed in.

"Helga..." He pulled the blanket up thankfully covering most of him.

"Yeah?"

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"A kiss...just one..."He asked. She debated a second.

"No sir. That's not appropriate, and you're drunk tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow I'll want you as bad as I do now."He interrupted.

"Sir, You're drunk...that's what's making you ask like this tomorrow...you'll see you love Lucy. This is the alcohol talking." She said reassuringly.

"I want you." He said, and she frowned.

"Well you need to fight those urges sir because trust me...once you had me...you wouldn't care, and we need to be able to work together...just hold it in, and I promise it'll go away in a few days."

"I am fighting it...my brain tells me to fight it. That it's wrong, but there's a mutiny below...and it doesn't agree."

Her face turned six shades of red before she reminded herself this wasn't Arnold this was the alcohol.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sir. I promise tomorrow things will be better."

"Alright." She moved to the door, and had opened it when he called out.

"Helga?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome."

She held it together until she got to her room, and the breath she didn't know she had been holding came out in a rush. She was shaking her hands, and knees were shaking. She wanted him so bad that it was nearly painful. She gritt her teeth, and tore her hair from it's bun. It would be so easy to go back to his room, and get what she wanted, but she wouldn't because in the morning they'd both regret it.

She wasn't going to cost him his fiancee', and possibly his job on a one night stand just so she could finally know what it felt like to be with him. She shook her head it would pass it would go away. She had wanted other men before, and ignoring it had made the want dissapear the only problem was this want was a lifetime in the making, and getting stronger.

* * *

**Author Note: If you are also reading my fanfiction Family of Five I'm hoping to have a new chapter up soon. I have not given up on that fanfiction, and I will finish it. It's just the chemistry, and tension in this fiction needs to get put down as fast as I think it up. This story really wants to be told. **

**Also, If you want to *and I'd really appreciate it if you did* Hop over to fictionpress, and look me up under the same penname, and review my story Sunshines Shadow. I'd love some reviews, and don't forget to mention you came from here. Thanks. **

Read, and Review. I hope I'm not torturing my readers too much with the desires in this fiction, but it's as real as it can get. I hope you can all sense the torment, and ache as easily as I can feel it when I write it.


	7. Chapter 7

Arnold sat up in his bed, and instantly fell back onto the pillows clutching his head. The shooting pain in his head wasn't as bad as the nausea.

"Oh good you're up sir." Jake said from the other side of the room.

"Don't yell. For goodness sake." Arnold groaned, and Jake grinned.

"I wasn't aware I was yelling sir."

"My head, It's splitting."

"Yes, You're hungover." Jake replied.

"What happened?" Arnold asked.

"Well, You took Miss Swann out for dinner, and proposed. She said yes. Miss Pataki said you asked Charlie to take you to buy some whiskey then you drank it all. Miss Pataki brought you in, and helped you into bed."

"I don't remember any of that. I never drink." Arnold said.

"I know Sir, I took the liberty of canceling your schedule. I said you had the flu."

"Thank you."

"I'll bring you some aspirin, and a light breakfast." Jake said exiting the room, and Arnold pulled the blankets up over his head.

A few seconds later the door to his room opened, and the close gently. He didn't move until he felt the soft weight sit on the edge of his bed. He pulled down the blankets, and saw Helga smiling softly at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sweetly.

She took his breath away. She had let her hair down tumbling in blonde waves over her shoulders to her waist, and the sunlight from the window behind her cast her in a light giving her a sweet glow. Her blue eyes seemed more blue with the blue sweater she was wearing, and black slacks.

"I feel stupid..."He admitted.

"Hey, You should feel amazing. You got engaged last night." She pushed her hair back slightly.

"Yeah, but it wasn't in your job description to take care of me."

"It wasn't a big deal Mr. President."

"It was a big deal to me." He said softly.

Helga looked down at the blanket on the bed picking at a string sticking up, and biting her lip.

"Helga..."He picked up her hand holding it in his.

"Mr. President...I.."She trailed off without finishing her sentence, and he wondered if holding his hand was stealing her thoughts, and leaving her breathless like it was him.

"Helga...I was thinking, and..."The door to the bedroom swung open, and Helga rocketed to her feet pulling her hand from his.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. President." Jake said from the doorway.

"It's ok Jake..I need to go check the cameras, and speak with security." Helga said with a smile.

"Helga..."Arnold started to protest, and she turned to face him.

"I'll see you later...Sir." She said.

* * *

Helga walked down the hall faster than she needed to, and turned the corner leaning against it for a second she took a deep breath, and ran her hand through her hair.

She looked down at the hand he had held, and saw it was shaking slightly. She felt stupid for letting him do this to her again. She thought she was passed all this. Strong, and independant, but one look into his eyes, and she was nine years old again in love with a boy who was unattainable.

"Miss Pataki!" She turned, and saw Jake rushing up to her.

"Hey Jake."

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something back there."

"Oh no, not at all."

"Can I talk to you a minute? about something personal?" Jake asked, and Helga nodded.

"Of course."

"Do you have feelings for the President?" He asked bluntly.

"Jake...I...it's not..."Helga was stumbling on her words when he smiled, and interrupted.

"Because if you do...I think you should do something about it."

"Jake..."

"I'm only asking because I think he may be developing feelings for you." Jake said in a low voice watching for anyone to be listening.

"Oh no, I...I don't think he does." Helga said.

"Maybe you can't see it, but I can. He doesn't look at Lucy the way he does you." Jake said.

"I don't know Jake..."

"Well, just think about what I said." Jake said before walking down a different hallway.

As Helga continued her walk around the white house she kept going back to the things Jake had said. Was she willing to take the risk, and tell Arnold how she felt?

In the end she decided she wasn't ready. She didn't believe he had feelings for her, and she wasn't going to ruin her proffesional realationship on a whim. It was best if she did her job, and then went home. She never had to see him again after that.

* * *

She avoided him the rest of the day, and that night she went into the billiard room. She was in the middle of a solo pool game when he came in.

"Helga..."His soft voice made her miss her shot, and the white ball rolled into the corner pocket.

"Sir, You scared me." She said spinning around to face him. It was already eleven at night she didn't expect him to still be up.

"I'm sorry...can we...do..."He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck in that nervous habit way he had since fourth grade.

"What Mr. President?" She set the pool stick aside.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.

"What do you mean? You can't just leave sir."

"Why? I'm the president of the united states I should be able to do what I want too." He reached for her hand, and she didn't hesitate.

He led her to his office, and she followed like a lost puppy. He moved to the large windows behind his desk, and she she stepped back while he fidgeted with the lock.

"What are you doing?" She asked, and the window swung open he smiled at her.

"Come on."

"I...I don't know." She hesitated.

"Helga...live a litte...come on." He offered her his hand.

She hesitated a second longer before smiling, and taking his hand. He pulled her out the window with him into the yard. A flashlight beam rounded the corner.

"Gaurds." She whispered, and he took off at a run pulling her along with him.

They reached a small gate, and sprinted through hitting the sidewalk, but he didn't let go of her hand, and they didn't stop running. She couldn't help laughing. She never felt so free, and so happy in her life.

This is where she belonged. They ran a few blocks laughing together holding hands like young lovers. She grew tired, but she pushed on keeping stride with him until they came to a stop a few blocks away from the whitehouse. She was still laughing, and panting.

Arnold looked at her, and smiled. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes sparkled with life for once instead of being cold, her hair was wind tossed, and her smile was pure radiance. He wanted to kiss her right there right then, but he didn't he just laughed with her.

"Come on." He took her hand again, and they started walking in no particular direction.

They eventually came to a small, and abandoned park. Arnold sat down on a bench, and Helga joined him.

"You've escaped before haven't you?" She asked.

"Once or twice...sometimes...it just gets to be too much, and I need to leave it all behind just for a little while, and go somewhere I can just be me...you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean. what made you want to escape today?"

"This...us...this whole thing is...crazy messed up." He sighed leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"I know...it's crazy messed up, but in a few weeks I'll be gone...it'll be like I was never here."

"No, I'm going to miss you when you go. Would you consider staying on permanately?" He looked at her she looked away.

"I can't...Mr. President..."

"Call me Arnold...please...say my name...just once." She bit her lip, and looked at him he saw the emotional war going on inside those big blue eyes. He sat up, and turned to face her his hand reaching out to brush her cheek.

"I...I can't." She turned her face away breaking the eye, and physical contact.

"Why not?"

"I was so happy before all this. I lived my life simple, but happily...it's like I was sleeping, and now...I feel awake...you make me feel alive."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes...because...if something happened to you...or if we had a fight...I'd be dead again."

"Helga..."

"We better head back now Mr. President." Helga pushed away from the bench, and he followed her back to the whitehouse.

They entered the small gate, and were walking through the yard when he grabbed her hand.

"Helga..." He pulled her a little harder than was nessecary, and she wasn't prepared she pun around, and collided with his chest. His free hand instincively went to her waist holding her body against his.

She felt as though she was on fire burning from the inside out. The desire to touch him, and taste him was so strong it ached. She forced her eyes to meet his. He was staring down at her so intently it made her more breathless then when they had run.

"Helga..."He said her name again soflty his hand leaving hers to push her hair back from her cheek gently his eyes dropped to her lips, and he moved even closer. She felt her stomach do flips, and her body come alive. He was going to kiss her.

He leaned down. She closed her eyes, and waited for the glory of at last tasting him just one time. His lips barely brushed her parted ones when the sprinkler system turned on.

She gasped, and isntantly jumped away at the shock of the cold water hitting her. When she looked at him she realized her mistake. He looked rejected, and hurt standing there soaking wet in the dark with the water raining down on them.

"Mr. President..."She started to explain.

"It's ok...I'm going in." He turned, and walked away. All she could do was watch him go.

She stood there a second shivering in the cold water watching his form disappear into the darkness before she sank to her knees, and cried. She cried for the nine year old who was never going to have the man she loved, she cried for the pain she felt at watching him everyday, the pain she felt when he talked about Lucy, and she cried because she knew now she would never be able to competely let him go. She was trapped, and held captive by a love that had once set her free.

The sweet innocent way she loved him so wildly as a child was dead, and as a woman passionately in love she was now smart enough to know that the outcome was always destined to be the same she would never have him, but how could she let go of someone that wasn't hers to begin with?

* * *

Read and Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Helga was walking down the hall way towards the Presidents office the next morning when he met her head on in the hall way. literally. Helga was flipping through his schedule, and the two collided with brutal force sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Helga, I'm so sorry." He pushed himself off of her, and began picking up her papers.

She didn't move. She laid there trying to get over how intimately their bodies had been pressed together no more than a second ago. She took a deep breath to try, and slow her heart beat, and sat up.

"It's ok Mr. President." She said softly reaching for the papers as they both stood up.

He brushed off his pants, and then looked around to see if they were alone in the hall way. Then he stepped closed putting a gentle hand on her arm.

"Helga, look...about last night...I"

"There's nothing to talk about sir."

"I think there is."

"Well, You're wrong." She snapped, and he smiled that was the first time she had been short with him since she came.

"Ok, Well I need a favor."

"Yes, Sir."

"Lucy, is doing a charity event for a new childrens center, and I agreed to go cut the ribbon with her. Will you go with us?"

Helga took a deep breath, and pushed the hurt deeper down before smiling.

"Of course sir."

"Thanks, We're leaving at one. Is that ok?" he asked, and she looked at her watch before nodding.

He turned, and moved down the hall in the opposite direction, and she stood there. She straightened the papers she was holding, and looked around stupidly before shaking her head, and moving the other way towards her room.

She shut the door, and tossed the papers onto a nearby table. Of course he wanted to apologize for almost kissing her last night, after all he nearly destroyed her entire exsistance.

Loving him was impossible in so many ways. It was impossible to not love him when he looked at her with those deep eyes she felt like she was drowning. It was impossible to love him there no reason to love him no future, no hope, nothing it was impossible to love him, and hold onto her sanity. It was like that moment when you look at a flame, and you ache to touch it. You know touching it will hurt, and only make the ache more real, but not touching it seems almost more painful. So you either give in, and get burned or you watch it burn bright, and you ache forever.

She spent the rest of the day going over plans for the ball with Trevor, and trying to keep her mind off of Arnold, and Lucy, but he consumed her thoughts like a nightmare, and there was no keeping it at bay.

* * *

The car pulled up infront of the building at one exactly on time, and Helga was relieved to see Charlie was driving so she had someone to talk to at least. She opened the door, and Arnold caught her arm.

"You can ride in the back with me until we pick up Lucy...if you want to." He said.

"No thank you Mr. President." She pulled her arm free, and got in the front with Charlie.

She shut the door, and Charlie looked at her in confusion.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"Being kind of cold to the boss man, aren't you?"

"Just drive Charlie...that's what your paid for."She snapped, and he shook his head as the car moved out onto the street.

They drove to Lucys penthouse, and Charlie got out to open the door for her like always.

"Miss Swan." He smiled.

"Charlie." She got into the car without a backward glance at him.

He slid in behind the wheel, and checked to make sure the privacy screen was up before he spoke.

"See that? Her highness knows my name." He teased.

"Don't let her get to you." Helga said with a sigh turning over a page in her notes.

"You're in love with him...aren't you?" Charlie asked.

She paled slightly before clearing her throat, and turning another page.

"I don't know who you mean."

"You know exacltly who I mean." Charlie said.

"No, I don't"

"Do you want me to say it?" He looked over at her.

"Please...don't." She begged.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Because, I can't."

"Why?"

She closed the papers she was reading harder than was needed.

"BECAUSE CHARLIE!" She snapped, and then bit her lip tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have pushed."

"No it's ok." She wiped a tear.

"It's none of my business." He handed her a kleenex.

She smiled slightly, and wiped her nose.

"Am I that transparent?" She asked with a forced laugh.

"No, you're not. That's how I knew. You were hiding it to well."

"It doesn't matter anyway, In a week or so I will be gone. He's going to marry Lucy, and I'l lbe a distant memory at best."

"Sometimes it's the most distant memories that mean the most." Charlie said.

* * *

The Childrens center was down by the shoreline, and there were a couple hundred people gathered. Security was waiting to escort Arnold, and Lucy to the ribbon cutting area, but the whole situation made Helga nervous.

Charlie, and Helga each went to a door, and opened them Helga rushed to Arnold side of the car.

"Mr. President. I need to talk to you." She said as the crowd began to clap, and cheer.

"Can't it wait?" He asked through a smile as he waved at the people.

"Sir, I don't feel safe with the security here."

"Helga, relax. It's fine." He smiled, and headed towards the stage with Lucy.

She took a deep breath, and shut the door falling into step behind him. They walked up a narrow path between the people cheering, and onto the small platform with the blue ribbon. They handed Lucy a pair of scissors, and Helga stood back watching the crowd for anything unusual.

"I hear by declare the Claire Cooper Davison Childrens Center OFFICIALLY, open." Arnold smiled, and Lucy cut the ribbon. The crowd cheered, and snapped pictures.

A few people on stage shoook Arnolds hand, and gave him hugs. He made his way towards Helga.

"See, I told you everything was ok." He told her.

"Yeah, it seems you were right." Helga said still not convinced. Something seemed off, but she couldn't lat a finger on it.

"Look, Arnold. Aren't they beautiful?" Lucy approached with a giant arrangement of flowers.

"Yeah, Where did you get them?"Arnold asked giving her a quick kiss.

"Someone left them on stage with a note saying they were for me." Lucy said.

"WAIT! you didn't see the person?" Helga asked grabbing her arm roughly.

"No. what's wrong with you?" Lucy asked shrugging loose. Helga looked around the corwd before yelling at Charlie.

"CHARLIE! get them out of here NOW!" She yelled shoving Arnold towards the car.

"Helga..."Arnold tried to speak, and she snatched the flowers out of Lucys arms taking off at a run.

She pushed people out of her way making more than a few kids burst out in tears. Arnold watched completely confused. She reached the railing on the peir, and jumped over it in one swift bound.

A second later there was a loud explosion, and water shot up like a geyser from the ocean. People began to scream, and run in a panic. His body gaurds began yelling orders. Lucy clutched his arm cying hysterically, but his gaze was frozen on the railing Helga had jumped from. Before he knew what he was doing he was moving. He shoved Lucy away, and jumped fromt the stage, and ran to the railing. Charlie was already there looking into the water.

"Do you see her?" Arnold yelled over the mass chaos.

"No, Nothing." Charlie replied.

There were beautiful flowers floating in the water, and people screaming behind him. Arnold was vaguely aware of Charlie yelling into his wrist piece.

"HELGA! HELGA!" He shook his head.

"Nothing?" Arnold asked.

"The water must have knocked out her earpiece." Charlie said.

"HELGA!" Arnold began to shed his coat, and Charlie grabbed his arm.

"Sir...Please...I have to get you to the car. You, and Miss Swan."

"I'm not going without her." Arnold yelled back.

"Sir..."Charlie began to protest as he shed his shoes preparing to jump in after her.

A second before he jumped she surfaced to the top takinga deep breath.

"Helga...Are you alright?" Arnold asked.

"I'm fine Sir, Are you alright? Lucy?"

"We're fine." Arnold yelled back as Charlie ran to get something to fish her out of the water.

"Sir, with all due respect I think you should get in the car." Helga said floating in the water but seeming slightly shaken.

"I'll wait for you." He promised.

Charlie returned with a long rope, and tossed it into the water to help pull her out. It only took a few seconds to lift her to the edge, but Arnold thought it took ages. As soon as she threw her firt leg over the railing his arms closed around her body pulling her down onto her feet against him.

"Sir...I'm wet." She said pushing slightly, but his grip was strong.

"I don't care. Are you hurt?" He asked taking her face in his hands to study every inch.

"I'm fine sir." She said, but she was shivering. He grabbed his jacket, and quickly wrapped it around her.

He noticed she had lost her jacket. Her blue slacks clung to her like a second skin, and her white shirt was completely see through, Her hair was soaked and falling loose around her. She looked beautifully tragic.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked again tugging his jacket clsoed, and buttoning it around her.

"I'm fine." She said again.

He leaned forward, and at first she thought he was going to kiss her, but he didn't. He pressed his forehead against hers, and then stood there. She wanted to protest, and tell him they should go, but she couldn't find the words so she closedher eyes, and absorbed his warmth.

"ARNOLD!" Lucys voice broke them apart, and Helga turned away first moving out of his arms.

"Lucy, Are you ok?" Arnold asked, but she breezed past him crushing Helga to her in a bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Are you alright?" Lucy pulled back to look at Helga.

"It's nothing, Just doing my job. I'm fine, but we shoudl get you two out of here." Helga said looking back at Arnold.

"Of course! Come on Arnold." Lucy took his hand heading for the Limo, and Helga felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok? really?" Charlie asked, and Helga turned to face him.

"I'm ok...a little shook up...but I'm ok." She sighed.

"Come on, let's go." He said helping her to the car she slid into the passenger seat with a heavy sigh suddenly exausted, and terribly weary.

* * *

They drove Lucy home first, and by the time they reached her penthouse she was horribly shaken up, and head cried the entire way home. She got out of the car babbling about how she almost died, but managed to thank Helga one more time before exiting the vehicle.

Charlie offered to walk her to her apartment, and Helga was amazed when she agreed. The two had just entered the building when the privacy screen went down.

"Is she ok?" Helga asked.

"She's shook up of course, but she's fine." Arnold replied.

"Are you ok?" Helga twisted in the seat to look at him, and winced at the pain it caused in her side.

"I'm fine, But you're not." He said moving as close as he could get.

"I'm fine just a couple bruised ribs." She said with a smile she rested her chin on the back of the seat looking at him.

He reached out, and brushed a piece of wet hair from her eyes.

"I was so scared."

"I know, but it's ok sir I got your back."

"Not for me, for you...I thought I lost you." He said softly stroking her face.

"It's my job sir." She said.

"I know, but..."He trailed off leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers just a second maybe two, It was so breif she didn't have time to ackowledge it or kiss back.

"Thank you." He said softly then he moved away from her, and a few seconds later the screen went back up. She sighed turning back around in her seat with a heavy sigh she put her head back, and relaxed.

When they pulled up infront of the whitehouse Helga was relieved to be home. Arnold opeend the door for her offering her his hand, and she took it letting him help her out of the car.

She was still soaked, but was still wearing his coat her side was beginning to stiffen, but Arnold let her hold his arm, and lean against him as they made their way inside.

When they walked in the front door everything was chaos since they had heard of the bombing people were running everywhere, and yelling. Upon seeing Helga everyone froze, and grew silent. She stopped walking looking around confused. The clapping started slowly, but grew to the entire room, and she blushed. Arnold laughed leading her threw the cheering crowd, and clapping to her room.

He opened the door, and she moved inside she took off his coat, and turned to hand it to him.

"Keep it. I have a hundred more." He told her, and she nodded he leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Helga." He smiled, and then turned, and went into his own room closing the door. She took a deep breath, and exactly two steps towards his door before she felt stupid, and turned around going into her own room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

When Helga first woke up she realized she slept in, and instantly sat up only to fall back onto the bed with a small moan. Her side was killing her. She pulled the blankets down to her hips, and pulled up her pink silk tank top. From her ribs to her hips on her left side was one big bruise, and beginning to swell.

She touched it gently, and winced. After Arnold had gone to bed, she had changed into her pajamas, and went directly to bed completely exausted from the days events. The blast had barely missed her, but even under water the force had been shocking to her system.

She shifted her weight, and attempted to slide out of the bed. Her feet had just touched the floor when the door opened, and Arnold stepped in. She jumped, and grabbed the thick quilt from her bed attempting to cover herself.

"Mr. President Sir. I'm sorry I slept in...I."

"No, it's ok I want you to take the day off." He said gently. He tried to pretend he hadn't seen her in the skimpy pjs she was wearing, but he had. A thin silk pink spaghetti strap top, and silk pink shortie shorts. They were nearly his undoing.

"No, sir I can't...really...I'm fine." She tossed the blanket aside, and tried to straighten her spine as if to probe her point. He winced wishing she'd cover back up. The tiny shorts, and tank left little to the imagination.

"Helga...take the day off." He said a little more firmly.

Her eyes met his, and she saw the dark color. Her heart sped up. Was he looking like that at her? She suddenly felt naked, and longed to cover back up, but she didn't want to let him see her unsettled. She looked away, and bit her lip trying to find anything in the room to look at besides him.

She looked so good standing there in those silky pjs, her hair a tumble of gold around her shoulders, chewing on her soft pink lips. He wanted to chew on those lips, he wanted to pull that gold, he wanted to move that soft silk across her skin. He wanted... to get the hell out of this room before he did something stupid. He turned abruptly, and bolted. Looking like a man being chased by the devil himself.

Helga stood looking at the hallway where he had just disappeared before deciding maybe a day off would be ok. The ball was tomorrow, and Arnold wouldn't be leaving the whitehouse today. She moved, and shut the door then drug herself back to the massive bed sinking down into the soft mattress, and falling asleep.

* * *

She was still in a deep sleep when she first felt the fluttery sensation on the bottom of her left foot. It happened once then twice. Her eyes opened slowly as she tried to wake up. She realized she wasn't alone in the giant bed. The fluttering on her foot was kisses.

She sat up in bed, and threw back the covers in one quick motion just as the soft kisses reached her ankle.

"Mr. President..."Her voice gave out before she could form a sentence.

"Just lay back." He said softly pushing her lightly back onto the bed. His green eyes sparkled, and in the back of her mind she knew she should stop him.

His lips moved slowly up her leg, her ankle, her shin, a little higher, her knee. His hands slid up her leg with every kiss. He reached the tops of her knees, and again she lifted her head to protest.

"Arnold..."

"Shh, Just relax Helga." He said softly kissing her thigh, and she bit her lip collapsing back onto the bed.

She started at the ceiling trying to talk herself out of this. His fingers slid up her leg.

* * *

She shot up like a rocket a second later, out of breath and at first a little dazed. She was alone, her bed was empty, and the room was dark. She collapsed back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. A dream it was only a dream. The motion of sitting up caused agony to her side.

She stared at the ceiling. Pushing her hands through he sweat soaked hair. She had to get out of this place, and soon. She needed to find out who was threatening the president, and get out. It wasn't going to kill her if she didn't.

* * *

Arnold stood outside her door staring at the white wood. He was heading to bed himself for the night when he thought he heard her moan. Thinking she was in pain he stopped by the door, but now the room was silent, and the lights were off.

He took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door. Her room was boiling hot, and she had kicked all the blankets off of her body. She was laying on her back, One leg drew up the other stretched out. Her hands were folded across her abdomen, and her tank top had ridden up to reveal a little of her soft creamy skin just above one hip. Her head was turned away from the door, and she was sleeping soundly.

He stood there watching her for he didn't know how long burning to touch her. His fingers twitched at his sides almost controlling themselves, and reaching out to her. He took a deep breath, and reached out slowly pushing the silk down over her stomach covering her equally as soft skin. He wanted to push it up, but he didn't, and he considered that a small victory.

He watched her a second more before turning, and leaving the room. He lay in his own bed his fingers seeming to tingle where they had touched her. Her body wanting hers more than it's next breath. He lay awake well into the early morning, and anticipated seeing her at the ball that night. At that ball he was going to dance with her, and for one song he was going to touch her.

* * *

Kind of short but I hope you liked it!

Read, and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**_This chapter, and story are for him. _**

Helga stood on the front steps of the white house watching the limo approach. Arnold stood a few steps down in front of her Lucy at his side.

The prime minister was in one of the three limos approaching. Lucy turned to Helga, and smiled at her, and Helga forced one back. She wanted to like Lucy, but she couldn't Lucy had been nothing, but nice to Helga, but it didn't matter.

The cars stopped, and Charlie waved at Helga as he ran to open the door. She forced another smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and waved back.

The Prime ministed was an older gentleman, with salt, and peper hair, and bright blue eyes. He smiled as he approached, and Arnold shook his hand.

"Mr. Prime Minister...Sir, It's an honor."

"Thank you Mr. President." He saw Helga, and his smile brightened.

"Please...Allow me to introduce...Miss..."Arnold turned to introduce Lucy, but the prime minister interrupted.

"HELGA! My dear girl!" He rushed up the stairs catching her in a bear hug, and she laughed hugging him back.

"It's good to see you sir." She pulled back.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"At least two years." She smiled.

"Oh my, so long. Are you working here now?" He looked at the whitehouse.

"Just for a little while." She said her smile fading slightly.

"You'll never find anyone better. Mr. President." He said turning to Arnold, but keeping an arm around Helga.

"Yes, I'm starting to see that." Arnold said, and Lucy beamed at Helga. Once again she tried, and failed to return the smile.

Hating Lucy wasn't going to help her any, but everytime she smiled at Lucy she felt a piece of herself die, and it hurt.

"Please, come in sir. We'll show you to your rooms."Arnold started up the stairs motioning the older man ahead of him. He let go of Helga to go with Arnold, and Lucy approached her.

"So you know the prime minister?" Lucy smiled.

"Yes, I helped him with some security awhile back. He's such a nice man."

Lucy looped her arm through Helgas, and Helga couldn't help, but wince. They started up the stairs together.

"You're coming to the ball tonight right?" Lucy asked as they entere the building.

"Yes, I'm coming."

"Do you need help with anything getting ready?"

"I don't think so." Helga shook her head.

"Oh come on! I'll bring my dress here, and we can get ready together...I'd love to help you fix your hair." Lucy offered.

"Ok, fine...what time will you be by?" Helga asked with a defeated sigh.

She didn't have the energy to do this anymore. The energy to hate Lucy, and hurt with loving Arnold. She was out of strength, and giving in seemed to be her best option.

"How about six? That gives us two hours." Lucy said brightly.

"Ok, Sounds good, but I have to go now." Helga said pulling her arm free.

Helga headed down a hall way purposely going in the opposite direction Arnold was. She needed space, she needed room, she needed air. She couldn't breathe with him around. She needed to run wild, and free along the beach or through a field, and take in air, but she didn't. She walked down the hall her chest seeming to cry out for air even though she was breathing, and she held back the sobs unti her throat burned.

She was walking blindly down the hall when Trevor found her.

"Miss Pataki...the Prime minister is laying down before the ball do you need me to do anything?"

"Yeah, Stand outside his room, and be one hundred percent sure nobody gets into him." She said in a biting tone.

"I'm sorry...I..."

"I need you on him at all times Trevor."

"Yes Ma'am I just thought maybe I could help you today, and follow the president while you get ready for the ball." He offered.

"The President is my concern not yours."

"Then with all due respect Ma'am maybe you should be with him instead of sulking in a hallway." Trevor said sharply before turning, and leaving before she could reply.

She took a deep breath, and rubbed her head. He was right she was slipping at this job because she couldn't be near him. Maybe, she switch Trevor for the night. She could tell Arnold there was a change of plans, but she didn't want to let him know he had her beaten down.

"He's wrong..."Jake said from the other end of the hallway.

"I'm sorry." She looked up.

"You're not sulking in a hall, you're hurting you're allowed to hurt you're human." Jake said moving closer.

"I can't do this." She said her voice breaking slightly wiwth admitting what had been in her head.

"Can't do what?"

"Work here, be around him. I love him...He's a part of me of who I am. I can't let him go Jake, but I can't make him mine." She bit back tears.

"How can you know if you heavn't tried?" Jake asked.

"Because I know him, Better then I know myself. I can't love him until he shows me some sign that he feels the same, and he won't."

"His hands are kind of tied you know. Even if he wanted...He has to be careful."

"I know...which is why in a few days I'm going to walk out of this building, and never come back I'm going to let go for both of us."

"That's not right...that's not how it should end."

"I want him to be happy." She shrugged.

"What about you?"

"Sometimes when you love someone you have to let them go, and just be happy they're happy...that has to be enough." She said turning to walk away.

"And what if that isn't enough? What then?" Jake called.

"Then at least...one of you is happy." She shrugged, and walked away.

* * *

Helga heard the pounding on her door, and knew without opening it that Lucy was on the other side. It was time to get ready for the ball, and Helga had been dreading seeing her. Lucy was so nice to her, and sweet, but looking at her knowing that Arnold was in love with her was physically painful it made her stomach twist, and her chest ache.

She moved slower than usual to the door. Lucy smiled widely at her standing there with her dress covered in paper slung over on shoulder, and a huge bag in the other hand.

"For a little bit I didn't think you'd answer." Lucy laughed moving into the room, and Helga shut the door.

"Sorry, I was...on the phone." Helga lied, and Lucy made a dismissive getsure.

"It's ok. So where's your dress?" She asked with an eager smile, and Helga sighed defeated in everyway, and went to retrieve it.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Arnold said taking Lucys hand, and kissing her cheek as they walked into the ball room.

"Thank you. Where's Helga?" Lucy looked around.

"I'm sure she's around somewhere." Arnold said.

He glanced at Lucy she did look stunning. Her hair was piled high on her head with little white flowers in it, Her dress went straight to the floor, and was white silk. The neck scooped low revealing creamy skin. She looked beautiful, but his eyes roamed the room looking for Helga.

"Let's dance." Lucy smiled pulling him to the dance floor.

He took a hand in his, and place his other hand on her tiny waist. Her dress was soft, and he could feel her body heat through the fine silk.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem distracted." Lucy frowned her red lips almost pouting. Her make-up was nice if not a tad over done.

"I'm sorry." He said shaking his head, and offering her a smile.

Suddenly Arnold noticed everyone in the room froze. Men, and women alike, even the musicians seemed suddenly frozen. All staring at the doorway. He frowned, but didn't let go of Lucy wondering what was going on. The crowd began to part slightly creating a path towards him, and he saw a blonde head. His hear began to pound.

"Helga." Lucy beamed as she stepped out of the crowd at last.

Her dress was shades of blue, and green bringing out her blue eyes even more, It was tight in the bodice with thin straps that rested just off her shoulders. It fell clear to the floor a little looser then Lucys, and drug behind her. Her hair was a cascade of blonde curls falling to almost her waist, and over her shoulders. Her make- up was simple, her lips a soft pink, and her skin flawless. His mouth went dry. Her cheeks pinked a little with a blush as she finally drew up her head to look at him.

"Good evening Mr. President." She said softly.

"Helga...You look beautiful." Lucy said going to her for a hug that Helga returned lightly. Arnold saw Jake behind her giving him a pointed look. He also heard the whispers of the other guests.

_Whos is she?_

_She's a vision._

_Absolutely beautiful._

The whispers taunted him, as Helga turned to smile at Jake, and Lucy stepped back to his side.

Then as quickly as the spell had begun it ended when the prime minister came over.

"Helga my girl you're breathtaking. May I have the honor of a dance?" He asked offering her his hand. She smiled, and blushed a little more taking his hand. Lucy took Arnold hand as the music started, and he lost sight of Helga in the crowd.

He waited all night for one minute alone with Helga, but he never seemed to find one. She went from one mans arms to anothers so smoothly he could barely keep track of her. Finally, He saw her alone by the punch bowl. Lucy was dancing with her father, and he moved towards Helga.

"I feel like you're avoiding me." He said, and Helga jumped.

"Mr. President...I..."

"You're supposed to be watching me at all times, I haven't seen you all night." He said in a low voice.

"You were dancing with your fiancee' sir. I knew exactly where you were at all times."

A slow song started, and he took her cup out of her hand placing it on the table behind them.

"Dance with me." He said.

"I don't think so..."She said staring at him like he was the devil himself.

"I wasn't asking Helga." He said holding out a hand. She took a deep breath, and place her hand softly in his. He smiled, and pulled her out onto the dance floor spinning her away from him, before spinning her into his arms, and moving slowly. He vaguely recognised the music. Raised by Swans a good band, and the song Violet light was one of his favorites.

They moved in silence for a few seconds before he noticed that she was purposely not looking at him. He grit his teeth. She acted almost afraid to meet his eyes.

"Helga?" She didn't say anything just continued to dance her eyes down her head slightly bowed.

"Helga...Look at me." He said softly.

She shook her head, and refused. He moved his hand from her waist, and lifted her chin. Her blue eyes came up, and were full of tears.

"Helga..."

"Don't...just whatever you're going to say please...don't." She looked away.

"You look beautiful." He said gently. Her eyes flashed back to his.

"You're fiancee' is ten feet away." She said.

"And you're still the most beautiful woman here." He said, and he noticed the way her breath caught.

"Ten feet...sir." He smiled, and ignored her.

"I've wanted to get you in my arms all night." The hand on her waist slid around her back slowly pulling her closer.

"Sir..." She looked away.

"Say my name..." She looked up her lips parted, but she shook her head.

"I can't..."

"Please...Helga..."He moved a little closer.

"I can't...I can't..."She was almost pleading.

"Please...just once...say my name." She looked away, and bit her lip.

"Not here..." She said softly. Pulling out of his arms she looked away into the crowd. He wanted to reach for her, but put his hands in his pockets instead.

"Meet me somewhere?" He asked.

"Where?"

"The East balcony in ten minutes." He glanced around the crowd, and she nodded before hurrying off.

He gave her a little bit of a head start before heading to find Lucy.

Helga paced on the balcony, The wind blowing her hair slightly, and her dress trailing behind her as she paced. Arnold stood watching her for a few second before stepping onto the balcony as well. She stopped pacing her blue eyes meeting his.

"Helga..." He moved closer, and saw the fear in her eyes, as well as the tears. She didn't say anything, just wrung her hands in a nervous manner.

"Why are you crying?" He asked moving closer.

"I'm sorry." She wiped a tear.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked.

"Yes." She admitted moving away from the light that was spilling onto the balcony from inside. It was a cool summer night, The wind blew her hair from her face, and he could smell the flowers from the garden below as well as hear the music from the ballroom.

"Why are you scared of me?" He asked following her. She turned to look at him.

"Because...You could hurt me so easily...you could ruin my entire exsistance...you could..."She trailed off.

"Shhh." He hused her reaching out, and tipping her chin up. He wiped a stray tear with his thumb.

"Say my name...please?" He whispered, and she took a deep breath.

"Arnold..."It was barely a whisper but he heard it, and felt it was over him. He wiped his thumba cross her lips smearing her lipstick hopelessly.

"Arnold.."She said it again, and he broke he crushed his lips to hers.

He devoured her. His hand cupping her chin his other one on her waist pulling her closer. His lips melding with hers. She kissed back she couldn't help it. He kissed her sensless. His tongue begging for entrance she allowed. He broke away, and nibbled at her jaw before returnign to her lips his hands tangling in her hair to angle her head just right.

He broke away for air, and nibbled her jaw, and moved to her neck. Her head fell back, and she let out a soft moan.

"Arnold..." He kissed her again. Her voice saying his name was his ultimate undoing.

He kept his hands in her hair. Biting her lower lip softly before kissing her again, She felt like she was drowning. Finally, He broke away kissing her neck down to her shoulders. He lifted her onto the railing of the balcony she gripped his shoulders. Her head tipped back her legs wrapping around his waist. He hands pulled on her dress until the hem met his fingers, and he pushed it up her legs. His fingers scraping up her soft thighs. His lips finding hers again his hands trailing higher, and higher until.

"Mr. President." Jakes voice spoke behind him. Helga jumped, and immediately pushed her dress down covering herself.

Arnold spun around. quickly.

"I...I'm sorry...Sir...I..."Jake fumbled for something to say, Helga blushed.

"What is it Jake?" Arnold asked.

"The prime minister was looking for you sir." Jake said. Arnold nodded moving towards the doorway.

"Mr. President...sir..." Jake stopped him.

"Yes?" Arnold glanced at Helga she looked ashamed.

"You have lipstick...on your face..." Jake said handing him a handkerchief.

Arnold snatched it before turning, and heading into the room leaving Helga, and Jake alone on the balcony.

Helga let out a choked sob falling to her knees on the cement balcony. She wrapped her arms around herself, and cried. Jake dropped to his knees beside her.

"I'm sorry." Jake said, and she shook her head.

"I can't do this..."She cried.

"Well you better put a smile on, and grow a stiff back bone...you still have to make it through dinner." Jake said softly, and she looked at him.

Tears rolling down her cheeks, her lipstick smeared on her face, and the wind tumbling her hair she was the picture representation of heartbreak.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **_if you wanna know what Helgas dress looked like. It looks like the dress Taylor Swift wears in her song Teardrops on my guitar while she's laying bed. If you wanna know what song they were dancing to: Raised by Swans Violet Light is what I listened too. _

**Read and Review Please, and PLEASE go read my original story on ficiton press under the same penname the story is Sunshines Shadow. I really need some reviews :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Helga took a deep breath, and stepped into the dining room. It was well lit, and there was an endlessly long table set up with chairs down either side. She looked around the room, and saw all the guests talking, and enjoying drinks before the dinner was served.

She saw Arnold standing by Lucy his arm around her, and a glass of wine in the other hand. His eyes met hers, and something flashed in his eyes before he immediately looked away from her. She felt her cheeks flush slightly. She suddenly felt very exposed.

"Have a drink, and try to look like you're having a good time." Charlie said coming up beside her handing her a glass of wine.

"Thank you." She forced a smile, and took a sip of wine.

"Where did you sneak off to earlier?" He asked taking a sip of his own drink.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Sure you do...You both disappear...Mr. President comes back first looking flushed, and then a few minutes after that you come in looking all dishiveled, and tragic. I'm not stupid."

Helga instantly put a hand up to check her hair. Charlie laughed.

"I'm teasing...you look fine, but that proves my point...so...where were you?"

"We kissed that's it nothing happened...it...it was a mistake." She said shaking her head.

"The way he looked when he came back in here...it was a lot more than a kiss." Charlie said.

She took a shaky breath as Lucy approached her with a smile dragging Arnold along behind her who looked less enthusiastic.

"Helga...You have to sit with us for the dinner." She smiled.

"Oh...thank you..."Helga stammered.

"But I'm afraid she already promised to sit with me."Charlie broke in wrapping an arm around her. She sighed in relief, and gave him a greatful smile.

Lucy frowned, but Arnold looked at Charlie with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Well then I guess we'll just try, and get somewhere close by." Lucy said.

Arnold took Lucys hand, and tugged her away.

"Thank you." Helga said with a sigh, as Charlie dropped his arm from around her.

"Anytime...but you'll have to face him at some point." Charlie said.

Helga finished off the glass of wine he had brought her before glancing up at him.

"Will you get me another drink please?"

He took the glass from her, and walked back to the bar. Jake approached shaking his head.

"Whatever lectrue you're going to give me save it, and drink with me." Helga said.

"Is it really that bad?" Jake asked, and Helga nodded taking her glass from Charlie.

"Just...drink with me."

The dinner moved along smoothly enough. It was a big six course affair. Helga managed to snag a seat between Jake, and Charlie. unfortunately Arnold, and Lucy sat directly across from them. She picked her way through the first, and second course while half listening to Charlie, and Jake tell her stories. She was aware of Arnold staring openly at her.

"Don't look up you're being watched..."Jake said in a whisper.

She glanced up, and saw Arnold holding eye contact with pure anger on his expression. He tossed back what was left of his wine not looking away for a second.

"Honey slow down on the alcahol." Lucy said rubbing his arm.

He looked over at Lucy then back at Helga. Helga turned her attention to her plate, and began to pick apart the chicken she had no desire to eat.

"I think he's getting jealous." Charlie whispered in her ear leaning in a little closer than he needed to Helga giggled, and Arnold tossed back another drink.

The guests began leaving for the night, and retreating to their bedrooms at around eleven. Helga took it as her sign to duck out while Arnold was kissing Lucy goodbye.

She moved down the hallway in silence loving the dark, and quiet. She took a sip of the wine she was carrying, and moved into the billiard room. She turned onto one of the small lamps, and breathed in the scent of the room she could relax here. She moved to the pool table, and rolled one of the balls around under her palm.

"I thought I'd find you here." Arnold spoke from the doorway.

"I...I thought you were saying goodbye to the guests." She stammered.

"I was..They all went home, The Prime minister is in bed." He said slowly closing the door behind him.

She backed up feeling suddenly very trapped, like a mouse by a cat. A very dangerous cat.

"I...I should go to bed." She said setting her wine on the table, and brushing past him heading for the door. She reached for the door knob. Her heart screaming. He caught her free hand.

"Helga." He spun her into his arm, and crashed his lips down onto hers. She whimpered, and grasp his jacket responding to him completely.

His hands tangled in her hair, and she made a sound of pure desperation. He moved his hands to grip her hips pulling her into him. He lips devouring her neck. She suddenly pushed him.

"I can't do this...I can't." She said shoving him away.

He let her go, but hesitated holding her hand until she pulled it free. She moved further into the room. Picking her glass back up she took a tiny drink keeping her back to him.

"I'm sorry...I..."He didn't finish.

"It's not your fault. It's the alcahol." She said giving him an easy out.

"Your right I'm sorry I don't usually drink...I should go lay down." He said heading for the door she turned.

"Arnold.." He froze.

"One...night...just once...one..."He spun, and crossed the room interrupting her with his lips.

She kissed back gripping his shoulders in a death grip. His hands cupped her face kissing her with a ferocity that she hadn't experience before. Finally He broke away chewing on her neck across her shoulder. He lifted her, and she locked her legs around his waist. He spun sitting his down on the pool table, but she didn't remove her legs.

His left hand tangled in her hair bringing her lips back to his. He leaned forward pushing her back onto the pool table, and laying ontop of her. His right hand trailing up her leg. She heard her shoe hit the floor, and felt his hand reach her thigh.

"I want you so much right now." He whispered in her ear against her neck.

"Me too." She said honestly, and he kissed her again.

"Not here..." He pulled his hand out from under her dress fully frustrated at the amount of fabric.

He lifted her bridal style into his arms, and carried her across the hall. She undid his tie along the way throwing it over his shoulder. Kissing his neck as he kicked his bedroom door shut behind them.

* * *

**Read and Review. **

**I am considering doing an M rated fic about what happens after the door closes, but I've never wrote anything like that before so...we'll see. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Crimeny Football head." Helga sighed pulling up the blankets under her arms, and pushing back her hair from her sweat soaked face.

"Yeah, I get that alot." Arnold replied with a cocky grin before collapsing onto the bed next to her.

She smiled, but didn't reply, and He pushed up onto one elbow to look down at her laying beside him. He reached out, and played with one of her long curls that were now all over the place.

"I should go." She said softly.

"You should stay." He replied leaning over to kiss her gently.

"I'm exauasted." She said.

"Me too, But stay with me. Sleep here."

"I can't...I can't risk someone finding me here." She said sitting up.

"I guess you're right." He sat up too.

"Where's my dress?" She asked looking around, and clutching the blankets to her body.

"It's...over by the door I think...What's with this?" He asked tugging the blanket, she gripped it tighter.

"I...uhm...I need to get my dress." She said attempting to stand. He gripped the edge of the blanket pulling her back onto the bed with a death grip.

"Go get it then." He said with another grin, and she scowled at him.

She tried to stand, and he held onto the blanket tighter almost pulling it from her body this time.

"I need to go." She said with a mild annoyance.

"I've already seen every single beautiful inch of you ...you want the dress? drop the blanket, and go."

She bit her lip pulling on the blanket. He didn't let go, and she sat down on the edge of the bed. He laughed moving to sit behind her. He Kissed her shoulder, and her neck before nibbling on her jaw line, and ears.

"I want you...Now...right now." He begged running his hands across her back effectievly giving her goosebumps.

"I...I have to go." She said, but her protest wasn't convincing.

"Do you? really?" The blanket slid lower on her back down to her waist his fingers trailing down her spine, his lips pressing against her neck, and shoulder.

"Mr. President..."

"Oh we're back to that then are we?" He nipped her ear lobe.

"I have to go." She botled from the bed this time making a break with the blanket. She grabbed her dress, and panties from the floor pulling the dress over her head. She tossed the blanket back on the bed.

She reached for the door knob, but didn't move fast enough. He came up behind right arm wrapping around her waist pulling her body back against his. His left hand tangled in her messy hair pulling her head back. He kissed, and nibbled on her neck.

"Get back in the bed." He said in a whisper.

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can." His teeth sunk gently into the sensitive skin on her neck.

She wanted to stay. She really wanted to stay wrapped in his arms all night, but as the buzz from the alcahol, and desire dwindled her common sense began to return.

"No, I can't." She opened the door, and bolted out across the hall, and into her own room slamming the door behind her.

He laughed before shutting his bedroom door, and walking across the room collapsing into his bed.

The sheets were tangled, and hoeplessly twisted. The pillows scattered around, and the blanekts tumbling off one side. His jacket lay by the bedroom door, his shoes were beside it, his dress shirt lay at the bottom of the bed, and his pants were tangled up in the sheets somewhere. He smiled, the sheetz still smelled like her, her perfume, and her hair.

He was exausted, but blissfully at peace for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"Mr. President." Arnold cracked open an eye to see Jake standing at the foot of his bed.

"Go away Jake..."Arnold pulled a pillow over his head.

"I have something that belongs to you..."Jake said.

"What is it?" Arnold moved the pillow, and Jake tossed his tie onto the bed.

"Where did you get that?" Arnold asked staring at it.

"I found it. In the hallway. With all due respect sir, if you must have liasions in the white house try to be more discreet."

"It's not what you think." Arnold said sitting up, and rubbing a hand through his messed up hair.

"Isn't it?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"No, I...I think I'm in love with her."

Jake stood giving him a blank look not saying anything, and Arnold laughed.

"Say something Jake..."

"Sir, I...I like Miss Pataki, and I want you to be happy. If Miss Swan isn't the woman for you...I support your decision."

"Yeah, This is going to get me a lot of trouble." Arnold said with a sigh.

"Is she worth it?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Helga was walking down the hall towards Arnolds office, She was aware of not only the stares, but whispers that went on everytime she passsed a group of people.

She felt like they knew something, but there was no way they could. Nobody had seen her sneaking back to her own room, and she had all of the love bites well covered. She held her head up high, and continued down the hall way.

Arnold had paged her asking her to meet him in his office. He had a press conference in about an hour, so she figured that's what he wanted to meet her about.

She opened the door just as Jake was coming out, and he flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Good luck." He said, and she looked at him confused.

She stepped inside pulling the door shut behind her. She barely had time to turn back around before Arnold was there kissing her.

"Mr...Mr President." She broke away from his kisses.

"Helga, I need to talk to you about something." He said taking her hand, and pulling her to the small couch.

"About the press conference?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"No, about us. About last night."

"Sir, really. there is nothing to talk about." She blushed a deep red color.

"I think there is."

"I don't we were drunk, and it happened. In a few days I'll be out of here, and it'll be like nothing happened."

"I wasn't drunk." He said bluntly.

"What?"

"I said I wasn't drunk. Not really, I had a few drinks at dinner, but I knew exactly what I was doing."

"So...you used me? You lied to me." She said. She tried to sound cold, and calm, but the pain was evident in her voice.

"No, That's what I wanted to talk to you about...I want you to stay here, but not as a worker. I want you to stay here, and be my girlfriend." He reached out to take her hand in his.

"I...I don't think so." She pulled her hand from his.

"What? but why?"

"I just can't...Mr. President. I think you should stay with Lucy." Helga stood ready to make a run for it. He grabbed her arm.

"At least give me an explination. You owe me that much."

"I...I just don't...feel that way about you." She lied.

"You're a terrible liar. I was in that bedroom last night too I know you're lying. You love me...just admit it."

"no."

"Yes."

"NO!" she yelled then bit her lip emberassed.

"I want you so bad. You look good enough to eat." He pulled her closer, and she went willingly even though her mind protested. He kissed her gently, cupping her face with his hands. His hands left her face to slide underneath the blue jacket she was wearing, and slide up her back the white silk blouse almost as soft beneath his hands as her skin had been the night before.

"I want you. " He told her again.

"I can't do this." She said pulling away from him.

"Why not?"

"Because I live my life knowing exactly how everything will play out all the time. It's part of my job, and this isn't going to work." She said pulling out of his arms.

"So you won't even try because you're afraid it won't work?"

"I KNOW it won't."

"Yes it will. Helga I would never hurt you."

"Let's play this out...we date a few years, two or three, We get married. We're married what a year and a half we start wanting a family. We have kids. I quit my job to raise them, and you get re-elected. You're a busy man, you're with you staff more than you are your family so you start fooling around with your secretary or who ever. I mean you cheated with me you'll cheat on me. I find out, but I don't do anything because I love you so much it hurts to breathe, and so we suffer through another year of marriage."

"Helga..." He was about to protest when she interrupted.

"So, Finally you get tired of the whole charade, and ask for a divorce. I fight it, but you win. The the custody case comes up. I'll fight you with every dime, but ultimately nobody is going to take the presidents children from him so you win. Full custody now I have nothing. I start to drink heavily, and finally one night I take a gun, and blow my brains out it's not like I have anything left to live for anyway. You, and miss secretary get married, and she demands your time, but you finally serve your last few years, and you get a ranch. The children turn out ok I suppose as long as they don't resent you for letting me off myself...or do you tell them that your new wife is their mother?"

"Helga...that would never happen."

"Yes it would."

"You really don't know me at all. I thought you did, but I guess I was wrong."

"I don't want to know you." She said in a biting tone.

"You're right Helga it wouldn't work because you're so stubborn you're just like your father."

As soon as he said it he felt guilty the breif flash of hurt in her eyes before the anger broke his heart.

"I hate you. I hate you!" She yelled.

"Good, Hate me all you want I got what I wanted from you!" It was a lie, and he knew it, but he said it anyway.

"I'm leaving I'm so out of here! I'm leaving today find someone else to take a bullet for you I won't!"

"Don't worry about me you better just pray to God you're not already pregnant because like you said nobody will keep the president from his child!"

The door swung open, and Jake stepped into the room.

"You guys are yelling loud enough I can hear you three doors down, and there's a crowd gathering outside. Do you think you can have this discussion when the prime minister isn't here?"

"I'm sorry Jake. I'm leaving I'll be gone with in the hour. Mr. President." Helga said through clenched teeth.

"Jake, pay her please." Arnold motioned at Helga, and Jake rushed to Arnold desk quickly writing up a check he handed it to Helga.

She looked at Jake, then the check in her hand. She looked up directly at Arnold, and ripped it into pieces throwing them at him. She turned on her heel, and strode out of the room with her head held high.

Arnold stood looking at the door for a minute before wiping a piece of her check off his jacket. He moved to sit behind his desk with a heavy sigh.

"So, How did that go?" Jake asked with a wince.

Arnold didn't say anything he just lifted his arm, and with one strong sweep cleaned off the top of his desk. His papers scattered, his phone, lamp, cup of pencils, and a few pictures fell to the floor with a satisfying crash. Jake jumped, but didn't scold him. He laid his head down on his arms ontop of the desk.

"I'll just leave you alone." Jake said softly as he exited the room.

* * *

Helga was walking down the hall way carrying her suitcases when Jake jogged up beside her.

"Hey, Wait."

"If you're going to try, and talk me into staying save your breath." She said as she kept walking.

"No, the ballistics came in on the bullet that was sent to the president." He held up a file she glanced at it, but kept walking.

"Show it to whoever he hires next."

"Please...just look...you need to see this." He said handing her the file.

She stopped with an annoyed sigh, and dropped her two duffle bags. She took the file, and flipped it open her eyes scanning the writing.

"But...but this says it was an official gun...from here...that would mean..."She looked up at Jake.

"That the person works in the whitehouse." Jake finished for her.

"But...who?" She asked.

"Look at this..."Jake fliped a few pages back.

"What am I looking at?"

"It's the report on everyone who works at the whitehouse who was there at the docks that day. Someone on this list...wants to kill the president."

She scanned the list a few times before she saw the name, and somehow deep in her chest she just knew.

"Where's the President right now?" She asked with a sick look.

"At the press conference..."He didn't get to finish.

She threw the folder to the ground papers scattering out, and took off down that hall at a dead run. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. Her heart thundered in her head, and the bruise on her ribs protested the movements. She couldn't be too late.

She reached the press conference, and shoved open the door. A few people turned to look at her briefly. Arnold looked at her then shook his head, and went back to his speech her eyes scanned the crowd for the man she was looking for.

She saw him standing beside the prime minister, and she saw his hand go into his jacket for his gun. Everything happened in slow motion she took off towards the stage Arnold was on drawing her gun on the way.

"NO!" She reached the stage, and saw Trevor take aim. She holstered her gun, and dove for Arnold. Her body collided with his a second before the gun shots rang out, and the screaming began.

They crashed onto the floor of the stadium her body ontop of his, and his arms locked around her. Three more gunshots rang out, and she lifted her head to see Trevor sliding down the wall with two gunshot wounds. Jake directed the security men to take the press members, and prime minister to safety as he ran onto the stage.

She rolled off Arnold onto her back, and she saw the blood soaking through his red shirt, and she saw the horror in Arnolds eyes. She felt sick he was hit. She wanted to cover the wound with her hands, but she realized her arms didn't move. It was then she also noticed the burning pain in her chest.

"Helga...Helga...No come one breathe." Arnold leaned over her.

She felt tears in her eyes, and she tried to lift her head, but she couldn't move a muscle. She tried to speak, but no words would form, and she couldn't breathe.

"Helga look at me. Look at me." Arnold moved her head his eyes meeting hers.

"Breathe...ok just breathe come on...take a breath." He begged.

She wanted to listen. She tried with all her might, but no air would come into her lungs. Her chest burned even more. She was dying. She let out a small choked noise that was barely a squeak.

"No...No, don't leave me...breathe..please..." Arnold begged, and in the recess of the noise she heard Jake yelling about an ambulance.

"Helga...Breathe..." She tried, and still nothing.

Her body began to grow cold, and the pain in her chest began to dull into a blissful numbness. She wanted to tell him so much, but nothing came out. Her lungs screamed for air that they couldn't take in, and Her vision began to grow blurry.

"Helga...I love you...I love you." He said.

She gagged, and felt the blood run from her mouth. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you..."Her vision grew dark, and his voice began to sound further, and furhter away.

"Breathe Helga...I love you...don't do this...I love you."

"Helga..."

**Read and Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

Arnold sat in one of the cheap blue plastic chairs in the Emergency room waiting area. Jake sat to his left reading a paper. Charlie was across the room getting some coffee, and outside were a hadnful of security gaurds.

He stared at nothing mostly. Thinking about Helga the past few minutes had been a blur really.

She had been rushed to the emergency room, and he held her hand the entire way begging her to breathe, but when they pushed her into the hospital she was unresponsive, and he wasn't allowed to go with her.

"I should...call Olga." He said softly.

"Sir, please just try, and calm down." Jake said softly.

"I am calm." Arnold said, but he looked down, and saw his hands were shaking uncontrolably.

He tried to stop the shaking, and noticed they were also covered in blood. Her blood. He made a weak pathetic noise before rocketing out of his seat.

"SIr." Charlie spun around.

"I have to get this washed off. Now."He rushed into the small bathroom that was connected to the waiting area slamming the door behind him.

He scrubbed his hands under the scalding hot water until they were raw. Suddenly he felt dizzy, and panicky. He gripped the sink, and dropped to his knees. He felt like he would be sick. His chest burned with a painful ache that he couldn't describe.

She couldn't die. Not now. He took a deep breath, and splashed some cold water on his face.

He wasn't sure how long he stood in that tiny bathroom trying to gain control. Finally a soft knock got his attention.

"Sir?" Jake called.

"One minute...please...just give me a minute." His vioce broke slightly.

"Sir, Miss Swan is here." Jake said softly.

He opened the door, and saw Lucy standing across the room talking to Charlie. He was nodding in agreement at whatever she was saying.

"Lucy..."Arnold said her name, and she looked over at him. She patted Charlies arm before rushing to Arnold.

"Arnold. I'm so sorry. Have you heard anything?" Lucy hugged him close, and when she pulled away he could tell she had been crying.

"No, no. Nothing. They haven't came back yet. She's in surgery I guess."

Lucy took his hand, and gently pulled him to the chairs helping him to sit down. She held his hand, While he stared off in no particular direction.

"Arnold...I think we need to talk."

"Can't it wait Lucy?"

"It can, but I think now is as good of time as any." She said softly.

"Oh...ok..."

"I don't want to marry you Arnold." She said bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" He looked at her pulling his hand from hers.

"I just...you're a great man, a great President...but I think we both know I'm not who you're in love with."

"Lucy..."

"No, it's ok. She's an amazing woman...really. I'm ok with this. I want you to be happy if I was in her shoes today I don't know if I could have done what she did. So, I don't want to marry you Arnold. I couldn't live with myself knowing I kept you from someone who you really cared for, and really loved."

He didn't say anything, and she took a deep breath before slowly pulling off the engagement ring from her finger, and handing it to him.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I really am."

"I know, but it's ok." She said with a small smile.

"Is...is there someone else?" Arnold asked, and she looked away.

"I..."

"It's ok if there is Lucy. I just...I wondered."

"No, but...there's the dream of someone else..."She said softly, and Arnold heard Charlie make a noise of disbelief from across the room.

"What do you mean by that?" Arnold asked confused.

"Well I...I have feelings for a guy, but...I am almost postivie he doesn't feel the same." She said with a frown.

"I'm sure you're wrong Lucy...you're an amazing woman. You really are." Arnold said sticking the ring in his jacket pocket.

She smiled at him, and patted his hand before sitting back in the chair to sit back in the chair.

The waiting was terrible, He thought for sure the waiting was going to kill him to. At least four times Charlie tried to offer him coffee, and at least six Jake begged him to calm down.

Finally, the doctor walked in. He was an older taller man with glasses.

"Mr. President Sir." He held out a hand, and everyone stood.

"Please, is she?" He couldn't finish the sentence the doctor offered him a sad smile.

"She is stable...for now." The doctor said, and Arnold hear Lucy sigh in relief, Jake grabbed Charlie for a hug.

Arnold stood there in shock. Alive, She was alive. He felt a warm calm relaxation fall over him, and noticed his hands began to shake again. Jake grabbed him for a hug as well as tears began to cloud is eyes.

He pulled away from Jake to look at the doctor.

"Is she going to make it?"

"Provided that she makes it through the night. I think so. The bullet broke a few ribs, and if it were even an inch to the left...well...she wouldn't have made it here. She's stable for now, but very weak. She was awake when I left, but she'll be tired. I can't garuntee anything until morning when I see her, but for now. I think she's out of the woods."

"Can I see her?" Arnold asked.

"Of course, Sir."

The doctor exited the room, Arnold was right on his heels. They went down a seemingly endless hallway until they reached her room. The Doctor stopped.

"She's very tired, and the medicine has her weakened. It may be difficult for you to see her like this. She lost alot of blood, and her body is trying to heal. Brace yourself for that." He said gently.

The Doctor opened the door, and walked away. Arnold stepped into the room, and his first thought was the doctor was crazy. He said she'd be hard see like this, but he thought she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Hearing, and knowing she was alive had been a relief seeing her laying there breathing was a tidal wave of emotion. He choked up immediately.

As he moved closer to the bed he realized what the doctor was talking about. Her usualy white skin was now ghostly white with a gray hint, Her eyes were black around them. She had wires running all over her chest, and two IVs as well as oxygen hooked up. The gentle beeping of her heart was a beautiful sound however.

"Helga..."He sat in the tiny plastic chair beside her bed. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on him.

"Sir..."He voice was soft, and coarse sounding it broke him. He grabbed her hand, and let out a choked sob.

"Helga...I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

"Not...you're fault..."She said with an effort to breathe.

"Look at you...laying here this should be me."

"No..."She shook her head, and winced.

"I'm sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry for everything I said...I...I can't..."

She took a deep breath, and began to cough. He jumped to his feet ready to get help, but she caught his hand taking a shuddering breath.

"It'...it's...ok..."

"I thought I was going to lose you...I thought..." He kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm...fine..."

"No, you're not...you're shot, and it's because of me. I'm so sorry."

"It's my...job..."She said with a small smile.

He smiled back at her. It was hard to watch her laying there fighting for every breath, but he felt slightly relieved that she was breathing at all.

"Helga!" The door swung open with a bang, and Helga jumped. Arnold turned to see Olga, and Big Bob.

"Dad..." Helga looked at him in shock. He moved towards the bed as fast as he could with the help of a cane.

Olga chased along behind him.

"Daddy please...don't get upset you just had heart surgery."

"Helga...my baby." He reached the bed.

"Dad..."Helga looked confused, and Olga rushed up on his other side.

"Baby sister we came as soon as we heard." Olga said through tears. Big Bob wiped his own tears.

"I thought I lost you Helga." He said softly.

"Like...you...care." Helga said with a biting tone, and Arnold winced.

"Helga that's not fair." Olga scolded.

"No, no it's alright Olga...she's being honest...I'm going to be honest too. I'm sorry Helga, I'm sorry about how I treated you. I'm sorry about what happened with your mother...I'm so proud of you honey...so proud. I love you Helga. I love you." Bob said.

Helga looked at him for a minute before another coughing spasm hit, and Arnold once again surged to his feet. This time she coughed harder, and longer than the first time, before finally collapsing back on the bed with a wince.

"Are you tired sweetie?" Bob asked, and she looked at him her eyes a little softer than before, and she nodded.

"We'll go then, and let you rest." Olga said patting Helgas shoulder. Bob leaned over, and place a light kiss on her forehead.

"Dad..."Helga said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't...go to...far" She said softly, and he smiled.

"I won't I promise." He smiled at Arnold before leaving.

"I should go to." Arnold said holding her hand, and she nodded.

"Yeah...you...don't need to be...here"

"I want to be here." Arnold insisted.

"Go...I'm...fine." She said her eyes were already growing heavy. He smiled, and brushed some of her blonde hair off her forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Ok?" He asked, and she nodded.

He watched her a minute or two longer before finally leaving the room. He returned to the waiting room, and saw Jake all alone.

"Sir, I had Charlie take miss Swan home. Another car is waiting downstairs for you."

"Thanks, Jake." They started towards the exit of the hospital together.

"How is she sir?"

"She's strong. She's holding on." Arnold said with a heavy sigh suddenly aware of how exausted he was.

The ride home was short, and he missed Helgas laugh coming from the front seat. He walked to his bedroom, and collapsed onto the bed fully clothed. He couldn't hardly believe that it had only been a few hours since the events of that morning. It seemed like days since he'd been in this bed, in this room.

He could never repay her for what she had done, but he knew her recovery would be long, and he intended to be there for every single minute.

**Read and Review guys only 2 more chapters to go!**


	14. Chapter 14

Arnold opened the door to the hospital room, and saw Helga was sitting up eating soup of some kind. When she saw him she didn't look as happy as he thought she'd be to see him.

"Hey Helga." He closed the door softly behind him.

"Mr. President." She nervously tugged the blankets closer to her body.

"How are you feeling?" He asked moving closer to the bed.

"Like I've been shot. How do you think I'm feeling?"

He winced so she was obviously in a bad mood today. He sighed, and collapsed into the chair beside her bed.

"I am sorry this happened to you Helga." He said gently.

"It's not your fault Mr. President." She said pushing her hair back, and trying to move up in the bed.

"Are you in pain?"

"Not, really they have me on some good meds. I'll survive."

"When do you get out?"

"The doctor said not for a few days. If the bullet wound doesn't kill me the hospital food will." She said pushing the soup away.

"What if I brought you something good? I can have someone run me to a resturant. Just tell me what you'd like." He stood up.

"I wouldn't say no to a burger...and chili cheese fries...and a chocolate milkshake." She smiled.

"Coming right up...I'll have Thomas take me to a burger stand, and be right back."

"Thomas? Where's Charlie?" Helga asked, and Arnold smiled.

"I'll talk to you about that when I get back." He leaned over, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Helga watched him leave before sinking deeper into the bed, and drifting off to sleep.

A little while later Helga felt somone gently shaking her leg, and opened her eyes to see Arnold. He smiled shaking a brown paper bag lightly.

"Food delivery."

"Finally, I'm starving." She struggled to sit up, and he helped her before serving up the food.

"So tell me...where's Charlie?"

"He's with Lucy." Arnold said with a smile.

"Oh Mr. President...I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Lucy, and I decided that we weren't right for one another...she was in love with someone else, and I...I mean don't you, and I...have something?"

She blushed, and looked away biting her lip. She didn't answer though, and he let the subject drop.

"Anyway, Lucy, and I split up, and Charlie took her home...that was yesterday nobody has seen or heard from him yet...you draw your own conclusions." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out with Lucy. Really I am."

"I'm not. I hope she's happy with Charlie though I gotta say I never saw it coming."

"Me neither."Helga said taking another french fry.

Arnold sighed sitting back further in the chair he noticed she never answered his question, but decided to let it drop for now at least.

**SIX DAYS LATER...**

Helga sat in a wheelchair on a small stage at the white house in her best pants suit. There were news crews everywhere taping as Arnold made a speech. Jake stood off to the right of the stage, and he gave her a smile. To the back of the room she could see Charlie, and Lucy. They were standing side beside, but not touching anywhere. They kept their relationship private when in public. Her Dad, and Olga were in chairs on stage with her.

"And so I would like to publicly thank Miss Pataki for her service, and for saving my life as well as taking a bullet in the line of duty she has done more for the united states than many have in a lifetime. Her bravery will not be forgotten or ever repaid."

Arnold turned to face her, and began to clap. The rest of the room followed his lead clapping as well, and those who were sitting down stood up. She smiled, and waved.

Arnold approached her with the medal of honor he insisted that she have, and he draped it around her neck then hugged her close.

"You're amazing." He whispered in hear when he still had her in a hug.

"Thank you, Mr. President." She smiled, and he pulled away shaking her hand.

They stood there together letting people take pictures, and Helga forced a smile this would be the last time they'd be together. He hadn't brought up what happened between them since the hospital when he asked her, and she hadn't answered.

He hadn't brought it up again, and neither had she. She had suffered enough in this place she spent the entire time here at war with herself ripping herself apart until there was nothing left of her, and now she wanted to take the pieces, and go home.

A few minutes later she was at last free. Olga was pushing her down the hallway, and Big Bob was following her. He was carrying the bouquet of roses Arnold has given her there were at least forty of them.

"Come on Olga I want to go home." Helga said with a sigh.

"Helga I'm going as fast as I can. Why are you in such a hurry? Arnold said not to leave until he was done in the press room."

"Yeah I know, but I have to get out of here." Helga said.

"Helga, you're always running." Olga said softly.

"Listen Olga no offense, but this time...it's justified I have to get out of here now while there's still enough left of me to walk away." Helga said with a sigh rubbing her forehead feeling a headache approach.

"Helga!" Olga stopped, and Helga groaned.

"I'm sorry Helga...I'll go bring the car around." Olga said rushing off with Bob on her heels.

Arnold frowned as he approached the wheel chair, and he saw how disappionted Helga looked.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?" He asked.

"I was trying."

"Why?" He looked hurt, and she looked away feeling sick. It wasn't fair that he made her feel guilty for doing the right thing. It wasn't fair that to save him even emotionally she had to sacrifice herself. The man she jumped infront of a bullet for was slowly killing her.

"Because, I just want to go home."

"Can we talk first?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Yes there is... I love you." He said kneeling on the floor so he was on her level.

"No..."

"I love you Helga, Only you always you." He said. She refused to look at him. He reached out, and tipped up her chin making her eyes meet his, and a tear rolled down her cheeks her eyes filled with more.

"You can't love me." She said softly.

"I'm sorry?"

"You can't love me. I don't give you permission to love me I never asked you to love me. All I ever asked from you was that we keep this proffesional, and you couldn't. I won't let you do this to me. Not anymore I'm stronger than this. If I don't leave now I never will, and I can't survive like this. I can't live with someone who is more of me than I am."

"You're scared...You love me, and You've never loved anyone, and it scares you." He said sharply.

"I don't love you." She said looking directly at him. He stared at her his heart feeling the pain a million times. He couldnt' find a lie in her voice or her eyes.

"I just want you to love me..."He said his hand cupping her cheek, and brushing her hair back.

"I don't." She said, and he took a deep breath looking so broken it took her breath away.

"Ok then. Goodbye Helga." He stood, and she looked up at him.

"Goodbye Mr. President." Olga came in, and offered Arnold a sad smile before wheeling Helga out the door.

Helga held it all in until they reached the car. Once the doors were shut she collapsed back onto the seat, and cried until her chest began to hurt, and her breath began to wheeze.

"Helga, please calm down you'll make yourself sick. You just had a serious injury." Olga scolded, and Helga looked at her in the rearview mirrror miserably.

"I know...I just had a serious injury...it just happened, and it was self inflicted." She sobbed miserably.

"Helga... sweetie can we do anything? do you want to turn around?" Bob asked, and she shook her head.

"Just take me home...I want to go home."


	15. Chapter 15

Arnold sat at his desk finishing up a speech on global warming, but mostly staring out the window lost in thought. It had been a year since Helga had walked out that door, and out of his life, and things hadn't been the same.

For the first few weeks he tried to call her everyday, but never got an answer, and he went to her apartment only to find it empty. She was gone. It seemed she had lef the entire state.

He had people looking for her, but nothing had turned up Helga was simply gone.

He hadn't dated anybody in a year, hadn't even been alone with a woman. He wanted to know what happened to Helga, and where she was. Lucy, and Charlie had recently moved in together, and Charlie had quit his job to go work for Lucys father. Arnold envied them, and their happiness. To be free to be with the one you love. In exactly two months time his presidency was up, and he had decided not to run again. He didn't want this life anymore.

"Mr. Preisdent Sir." Jake threw open the door, and rushed to the desk.

"What is it Jake?" Arnold asked with disinterest.

"We found her...we found her." Jake said leaning on the desk, and trying to slow down his breathing.

"Where?" Arnold stood, and Jake handed him a paper.

"Hillwood. She went back to hillwood...but sir...there's something else." He handed Arnold another piece of paper.

* * *

Helga was standing in her small kitchen mixing a bowl of cookie dough when there was a knock on the door. She sighed, and set the bowl down moving towards the door.

She opened the door, and froze.

"Hello Helga." Arnold smiled.

"Mr. President...sir...what are you doing here?" She asked.

"You thought you out ran me didn't you?" He asked softly.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." She said still not moving to let him inside.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked.

"I was just going out actually." She lied.

He raised an eyebrown, and looked at her from her light pink toenails up her long bare legs to the light pink shortie shorts, and dark pink tank top. It was obvious she wasn't really going anywhere today.

"Just let me in Helga...I missed you so much." He begged.

He wanted to hold her so bad it hurt. He wanted to wrap her in his arms, and taste her skin. Feel her. The past year had been torture he went through life barely living until now.

"Mr. President sir..." She started to speak, but he broke down, and interrupted her.

He stepped forward, and kissed her like he'd been dying to kiss her all year. His left hand gripped her hips, his right hand tangling in her hair. He pushed her back a few steps into the apartment, and kicked the door shut.

She didn't want to kiss him back, she didn't want to want him like she did, but she did. She kissed him back with just as much passion as he was feeding her. His fingers slid underneath her tank top, and she whimpered pulling him closer.

He backed her into the kitchen until she backed against the counter, and he moved his hands to lift her onto the countertop. Her mind was fuzzy as if she were drunk, and when his tongue slid past her teeth a shiver ran up her spine. She had never wanted a man the way she did him.

"Helga...is there something you want to tell me?" He asked pulling back slightly. She frowned, and shook her head no before capturing his lips again. Her legs locked around his waist, and he deepened their kiss.

"Are you sure? There's nothing you need to tell me?" He asked breaking the kiss to sink his teeth into her neck. She moaned, and dropped her head back.

"No...nothing."

" Did you maybe steal something from me? At the whitehouse?" He asked his hand trailing up her exposed leg to the edge of her shorts.

"No, no I didn't steal anything." She said breathless as her hands began pulling on his tie, and working on the knot.

"Really? Because I am the president I find things out...it's what I do." He kissed her neck, and nibbled on her jaw line.

"No, nothing."

"Helga you walked out of the white house with something that was mine, and we both know what it is." He said his fingers rubbing small circbles on her hip under her shorts.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." She said throwing down his tie, and working on the buttons of his shirt.

"Where's the baby Helga?" He asked, and she froze pulling back to look at him.

"What?"

"You heard me. You were pregnant when you left...where's the baby Helga?"

She shoved him away from her, and jumped off the counter adjusting her shorts, and running a hand through her hair. She walked in a circle around the table, but didn't answer him, and he straightened his shirt fixing the buttons she had undone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said finally, sitting down in a chair.

"Really? Because while I admit it took me a long time to find you when we did track you down we found paperwork that you visited a free clinic in DC before you left...where's the baby?" He asked staring down at her with cold eyes.

"You had no right digging into my personal business."

"So you admit it? I got you pregnant."

"Yes, I admit it." She said with a biting tone.

"So. Where's my baby?" He asked.

"What makes you so sure I even had your baby?" She asked staring him down.

"You can't mean that." He said feeling his toughness dissolve. His stomach suddenly dropped, and he felt sick. His baby surely she didn't kill his baby.

"I do mean it. I admit to you I found out I was pregnant, but that doesn't mean I ever had a child." Her eyes were cold, and he tried his best, but couldn't see a lie in them anywhere.

He sat down in the chair across from her utterly defeated he ran a hand through his hair. It was now that he also noticed there were no toys anywhere in the apartment nothing to suggest a child lived there.

"How? How could you do it?" He asked finally forcing himself to look at her.

"It wasn't hard..."She said looking down at her shoes.

He winced, and felt his chest tighten to a horrible pain. He was going to be sick. He stood, and moved to her kitchen sink splashing cold water on his face. He heard her stand behind him.

"I think you should leave now Mr. President." She said softly, and he nodded in agreement.

"I agree." He started for the door, and didn't miss the relief that showed on her face.

She opened the door, and he turned to say goodbye, and that's when the noise started. It started quiet, and grew slightly louder a baby crying. He looked at Helga, and saw the dissapointment wash over her face. She closed her eyes, and dropped her head. He moved past her following the sound.

He found a door to his right in a narrow hallway, and he opened it hearing the small cries grow as he neared the door. He stepped inside a small yellow room with, pink carpet, and pink bows everywhere. He approached the crib, and gazed down at his daughter.

He didn't ask permission just reached in, and lifted her tiny body into his arms. He stared down at her. She was tiny with blonde curly hair, and bright green eyes. She had Helgas nose, but no unibrow or football shaped head. She was in a pink one piece she kicked her tiny feet. He heard Helga step into the room.

"What's her name?" He asked softly not taking his eyes off the baby.

"Stella..." Helga said softly.

"She's so beautiful." He said feeling his throat tighten, and tears fill his eyes. A few worked loose rolling down his cheeks.

"She's hungry I'll feed her." Helga moved further into the room, and he finally tore his eyes from the baby to look at her.

"Can I do it? Please?" He begged, and she winced.

"Yeah. I'll go get the bottle ready." She said moving into the kitchen.

He stared at the baby her cheeks were red from her crying, and she was chewing on her chubby little fist. He started out the hall walking slower than he had his entire life afraid of dropping or jostling the baby. He eased into his chair, and Helga handed him a warm bottle before sitting down across from him.

"You lied to me. I actually though...I thought you'd done away with her." He said through more tears.

"I couldn't...I went to the clinic...I saw her on that screen, I heard her heartbeat...I could never..."She shook her head.

"I'm glad you didn't. I can't even explain how happy I am to see her." He looked back down at Stella she was happily eating.

"Arnold..." When she said his first name it got his attention, and he looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Please, Don't take her from me." He saw the tears in her eyes, and the one she wiped from her cheek.

"Let's talk about this after I feed her. Ok?" He asked, and she bit her lip, but nodded.

Arnold fed Stella, and changed her diaper before rocking her to sleep, and placing her gently in the crib. He rejoined Helga in the kitchen, and for the first time since she came back into his life she looked scared.

"Helga...about Stella."

"Please, Arnold she's all I have in this entire world. She's the only thing I've ever done right. Don't take her from me. I won't hide her again you can see her as much as you like."

"Honestly Helga I just need a few minutes to just...wrap my mind around the fact she's here. You had nine months to get ready, and I just found out today."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have. I almost gave up on looking for you, but I couldn't. I'm glad I didn't if I had I'd never know Stella existed."

"I was afraid to tell you. I thought you'd take her away from me. It'd kill me to lose her." She buried her head in her hands, and started to cry.

He sat, and watched her a minute her words from the night on the balcony replaying in his head. She had told him he could hurt her so easily, and he thought she was being poetic, but now he realized the reality of that phrase. He also remembered his threat to her that he would take her children away. He had made the threat out of anger, and it was before he knew she was pregnant, but he still said it, and to someone who really had a baby to lose it would have been terrifying.

Helga cried, and he felt lower than he ever had. He was a monster she was right. He broke her into pieces, and then he lashed out at her for breaking. He reached across the table, and placed a hand ontop of hers feeling tears in his own eyes. He did this to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have came here." He said miserably. He stood quickly, and she lifted her head to look at him through tears. Her face streaked with tears.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He dropped to his knees infront of her chair. He pushed her hair back from her tear soaked cheeks. He wanted to take it all back every word he ever said to hurt her.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." He said softly.

"I did it to myself...I ruined everything...I broke myself.."She said.

"That little girl in that bedroom. Is perfect Helga...she's the most beatiful thing I've ever seen. You did that. She's all you."

"No, she's so sweet, and good...that's all you." She said with a weak smile, and he smiled back.

"Helga...I missed you."

"I missed you too." She admitted.

He smiled at her even with her red rimmed eyes, and tear stained cheeks she was beautiful. All he wanted to do was hold her close. At some point she had gotten into his bloodstream she fed his body, and kept him alive. She kept his heart beating, and he'd tried to bleed her out, but all that remained inside him was still her. He lifted a hand to wind it in her hair pulling her head down. Her forehead rested against his

"Come back with me. You, and Stella. Move into the white house with me. I can't lose you again." He said honestly.

She shook her head slowly, and he broke a little more. She lifted her head to look into his eyes. She bit her lip shaking her head again.

"No, I can't go back." She said softly.

He leaned forward, and kissed her keeping it gentle this time. She kissed him back melting against him. He stood pulling her with him. His hands winding in her hair, hers resting against his chest. He deepened the kiss still holding her like the was the most precious, and fragile thing in the world. His tongue caressed her his lips pressing gently against hers. She stepped closer to him.

"I can't stand this. I can't stand you being alive in this world, and not being able to touch you." He said breaking their kiss with a heavy sigh.

"You can touch me now." She said softly.

He kissed her again this time with a little more passion to which she responded a hundred percent. Finally, she pulled away taking his hand she backed up a step, and tugged him gently.

"Come with me." She said with a smile.

"Where?"

"The bedroom." She said biting her lip, and he began to move following her they passed Stellas door, and the bathroom before stepping into a large master bedroom. She let go of his hand to back towards the foot of the bed. He followed her taking her gently in his arms.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked looking down at her praying she said yes, but knowing he'd stop if she said no.

"Yes, I'm sure." She nodded, and he smiled before kissing her gently. His hands caught the edge of her tank top, and began sliding it slowly up her ribs, but her hands caught his stopping the movement.

"Not that. Just...I..."She bit her lip, and tears filled her eyes. It took him only a second to realize why she was resisting. He kissed her, and stripped the tank top over her head. She winced, and tried to pull away, but he held her in his arms. He broke the kiss looking down her chest.

Above her bra in the middle of her chest was a scar it was red in color, and slightly puffy, but not as hideous as she seemed to believe. A tear rolled down her cheek, and he wiped it away. He leaned in placing a gentle kiss on the scar.

"Baby, You're absolutely beautiful. All of you. I wouldn't change a thing." He said softly. She leaned up, and kissed him her hands going to the buttons on his shirt as they toppled back onto the bed together.

* * *

Arnold lay in bed listening to the rain pouring down outside. It had started a few minutes ago as a drizzle, and steadily picked up until it was a downpour. Helga was curled up at his side fast asleep under the blankets. He had already been there four hours, and he knew his driver would be getting anxious, but he hated to leave her, and Stella.

"I have to go." He said finally kissing the top of her head.

"I know." She replied, but she didn't move from his arms.

"Come back with me."

"I can't be a first lady Arnold...I just...can't." She said.

"What if I told you I was quitting?" He asked, and she lifted her head from his chest to look up at him.

"You can't just quit."

"No, but in two months my time is up, and I don't have to run again. I could bow out gracefully, and...we could...start our family."

"I love you..."She said leaning up to kiss him.

"But?" He knew there was a but coming somewhere.

"But...two months is a long time. What if...what if you decide you want to run again?"

"I won't not if I know I have you, and Stella back here." He promised.

"I don't know Arnold...it's a big choice, for both of us." She rolled away from him, and got out of the bed pulling on loose jeans, and a baggy hockey jersey. He sat up as well pulling on his shirt.

"I know it is, but I want to spend my life with you, and Stella I don't want anything else." He said standing, and pulling on his pants.

"You can...call me in a few days, and you can come back if you want to, but let's not make promises we can't keep." She said looking out the window, and keeping her back to him.

"Helga...marrying you is the only thing I've ever been sure I wanted. I know it seems crazy giving out childhood together, and everything, but you're the only person who ever really knew the real me. I don't want to lose that. I love you."

"I love you too." She turned to face him, and he saw the inner battle in her eyes.

"Marry me." He dropped down on one knee before he even knew what he was doing.

"You can't be seroius." She said.

"I am serious look..."He pulled out his mothers ring, and opened the box.

"Arnold..."

"Marry me. This ring only belongs with you nobody else. I only belong with you, and I love you. so...Marry me?"

"You're sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything."

"And you can give up the whitehouse for me?"

"I'd give up anything for you." He felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff waiting to see if she'd save him or push him off.

"Yes. I'll marry you." He didn't feel the relief at first until her words sunk in. He stood sliding the ring on her finger.

"It's a perfect fit." He said kissing her forehead, and hugging her close.

"Yes it is." She smiled kissing him quickly on the lips.

"We'll get married as soon as my presidency is up...I promise."

"I can wait there's no hurry."

"There is a hurry. I want Stella, and you to be a part of my life as soon as possible. I promise as soon as I'm out we're getting married if I have to drag you to las vegas to do it."

"Stella has your last name already. I hope...we can give her some brothers or sisters." She said with a small shy smile, and he laughed.

"Sweetheart I aim to have you pregnant by the wedding."

"Oh really?" She asked putting a hand on her hip, and for a second he saw a flash of the old Helga from gradeschool.

"Yes really."

"In your dreams football head...I'm not waddling down the asile."

He laughed and kissed her tumbling with her in his arms back onto the bed he kissed her neck, and shook his head.

"Whatever you say Helga."

THE END.

* * *

**Well that's it. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfiction as much as I loved writing it. This was by far my favorite one to write, and I never wanted it to end, but all things must. I enjoyed writing about a different kind of love the dark passionate kind that often is what fuels the fire to an intense love that can overcome the odds. I felt truly connected to this story in a way I haven't to my others. It's with a sad heart I lay this last chapter down. Thank you for coming on this journey with me, and allowing me to entertain you.**

**I look forward to our next adventure in the world of Hey Arnold.**

**Keep reading.**


End file.
